Change of heart
by Kuraiko
Summary: An Weihnachten geschehen Wunder. Seto Kaiba findet sich in einer Lage wieder, in der sich ihm unweigerlich die Frage stellt: Können sich Menschen ändern? Kann Yuugi die Lücke in seiner Seele schließen? Lächelt Ryou wieder? Shonen Ai Fanfic KOMPLETT.
1. Prolog

Eine Fanfiction, die ich zu einem Wettbewerbbei Animexx geschrieben habe. Der Prolog war dabei vorgegeben, aber nun habe ich ihn umgeschrieben, damit er besser zum Rest passt. Trotzdem wäre diese FF hier nie entstanden ohne CuteRiku, die den WB ausgerichtet und den Ur-Prolog geschrieben hat. Vielen Dank!

* * *

**Prolog**

Es begann mit dem Schnee.

Seto Kaiba ging die Marktstraße entlang, die bloßen Hände tief in die Taschen seines perfekt gebügelten Mantels vergraben, in einem vergeblichen Bemühen um Wärme, die er nicht brauchte. Vor dem Hintergrund des dunklen Abendhimmels fielen weiße Flocken auf die Erde und landeten in dem Matsch, den die Passanten in ihrem zielstrebigen Schreiten hinterließen. Es war kalt, Anfang Dezember, und alle hatten es eilig, nach Hause zu kommen und ihre tauben Füße wieder aufzutauen. Alle, bis auf besagten Kaiba, der in einem für ihn ungewöhnlich langsamen Tempo an den zahlreichen Geschäften vorbeischlenderte.

Seto widmete den Schaufenstern nicht mal einen flüchtigen Blick. Die meisten waren schon überladen mit Weihnachtsdekoration, rot und grün und gelb, eine leuchtende Ansammlung Kitsch, die jedes Jahr aufs Neue aus dem Keller geholt und entstaubt wurde. Sogar einen Weihnachtsmann hatte er bereits gesehen, der mit einem aufgeklebten Grinsen und schlampiger Verkleidung den einfältigen Leuten Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen versuchte. Einen Moment lang hatte Seto mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn nach seiner Lizenz zu fragen, bloß, um das falsche Grinsen gerinnen zu sehen, aber dann hatte er die Idee wieder verworfen. Warum sollte ihn so etwas kümmern? Dieser Mann und seine Opfer gehörten nicht einmal der gleichen Welt an wie er. Zwar schritt er neben diesen Leuten daher, schnappte hier und da Wortfetzen auf, sah gerötete Gesichter und Atemwolken in der Luft, aber zwischen ihnen war eine Mauer, eine isolierende Schicht aus Eis, an die selbst der Schnee nicht heranreichte. Nichts konnte Seto Kaiba weniger kümmern, als das, was außerhalb geschah.

Mit einigem Erstaunen bemerkte Seto seine düsteren Gedankengänge und runzelte über sich selbst die Stirn. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er hatte keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie lange er bereits hier herumirrte, in die Anonymität der Masse versunken, die ihm doch nichts bieten konnte, nicht einmal die flüchtige Illusion von etwas, das er sowieso nicht brauchen konnte. Es war noch nicht so spät am Abend, dass er sich Muße leisten konnte – und er war ohnehin niemand, der mit dem Begriff Muße sonderlich viel anfangen konnte. Über sich selbst verärgert, überlegte Seto, seinen Chauffeur anzurufen und wieder zur Firma zu fahren. Jetzt, wo Mokuba abgereist war und es niemanden mehr gab, für den Seto zurück nach Hause gehen musste…

„Entschuldigung bitte, gnädiger Herr..."

Die dünne Stimme riss Seto aus seinen Gedanken. Unwillig blickte er auf und entdeckte ein kleines Mädchen, das mit einem zaghaften Lächeln neben ihm aufgetaucht war und nun an seinem Ärmel zupfte. „Gnädiger Herr, hätten Sie vielleicht ein wenig Geld? Es ist kalt und ich…"

Mit einem abrupten Ruck riss Seto sich von ihrem schwachen Griff los. Die Berührung ekelte ihn an und sandte einen scharfen Schauder seinen Arm hinauf. „Fass mich nicht an und zieh Leine", zischte er. Gleich darauf verärgerte es ihn noch mehr, dass er so viel Unbeherrschtheit zeigte, bei einer solchen Kleinigkeit, und er wandte sich ohne weiteren Kommentar ab. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, was er zur Zeit an sich feststellen musste, und so ignorierte er das leise Weinen des Mädchens, das ihm mit den Schneeflocken zusammen hinterher wehte. Kontrolle war das Wichtigste, sagte er zu sich selbst, eine Maxime, nach der er sein Leben ausrichtete. Und wenn Mokuba es immer noch nicht verstand, so zeugte das bloß von seiner Unreife…

Eine Schneeflocke trieb an seinen Augen vorbei, einen Moment lang spürte er ihre feuchte Berührung. Dann verschwand sie, wie mit einem Radiergummi ausgelöscht. Seto tat noch einen Schritt und blieb dann verwirrt stehen. Er musste feststellen, dass er plötzlich allein war. Die Passanten, in deren Menge er sich noch vor einer Sekunde bewegt hatte, waren verschwunden. Die Straße selbst war noch da, auch die vielfältigen Läden an beiden Seiten, aber alle Fenster waren auf einmal dunkel und leer. Auch die Autos waren nicht mehr da, der Straßenlärm wie abgeschnitten. Die plötzliche Stille drückte auf Setos Ohren.

Verdutzt drehte er sich um und hielt Ausschau nach einer logischen Begründung des raschen Bildwechsels. Er fand keine. Stattdessen sah er sich mit der Verkörperung aller Unlogik konfrontiert.

„Guten Abend, Seto", sagte diese ruhig. „Endlich begegnen wir uns."

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Seto die junge Frau an, die einem DuelMonsters-Set entstiegen zu sein schien. Ihre Kleidung war einheitlich weiß, als wäre sie gerade aus einem Krankenhaus gekommen. Ihre Füße waren bloß, was aber für sie kein großes Problem darzustellen schien. Immerhin schwebte sie.

Seto runzelte die Stirn und sah sich wieder nach allen Seiten hin um. „Was für ein mieses Hologramm", kommentierte er. „Mein System ist hundertmal besser. Ich bin nicht beeindruckt."

Die geflügelte Frau musterte ihn mit einem reichlich kühlen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nun, ich auch nicht, Seto, glaub mir. Ich fürchte, wir beide müssen uns ernsthaft unterhalten."

Ohne ein technisches Gerät auch nur auf dem Standard eines Game Cube zu entdecken, wandte sich Seto wieder seinem Gegenüber zu und begutachtete sie kritisch. Man musste ihr eine gewisse Realität zugestehen. In der dichten Dunkelheit, die übrig geblieben war, nachdem alle künstlichen Lichter verloschen waren, schien sie von innen heraus zu leuchten, mehr, als es selbst die weißeste Kleidung erklären konnte. Außerdem waren da noch die Flügel. Fast völlig transparent, aber dafür unglaublich groß, entfalteten sie sich hinter dem Rücken der jungen Frau und schienen sie in der Luft zu halten, ohne sich merklich zu bewegen. Seto kam zu dem Entschluss, dass der Effekt gar nicht so schlecht gewählt war, und überlegte sich geistesabwesend, wie man ihn wohl am besten programmieren konnte.

Die Frau seufzte. „Du änderst dich wohl nie, Seto. Mach dir ein anderes mal Gedanken über dein nächstes Game. Ich habe nicht so wahnsinnig viel Zeit. Und ich bin mir sicher, ausgerechnet du wirst verstehen, wie wichtig es ist, sich an Termine zu halten."

Seto verschränkte seine Arme ineinander und maß die Frau mit einem nicht unbedingt freundlichen Blick. „Na schön. Was willst du von mir?"

„Was ich von dir will?" Sie schnaubte. „Oh, es würde verdammt lange dauern, das alles aufzuzählen! Ich beobachte dich schon länger, Seto Kaiba, und du warst nie ganz der Vorzeigefall, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Aber in letzter Zeit entwickelst du dich in eine Richtung, die mir noch weniger gefällt als sonst, und daher habe ich keine andere Wahl, als persönlich einzugreifen." Tatsächlich sah sie ihn an, als würde sie gleich die Hemdsärmel hochkrempeln und handgreiflich werden. Allerdings hatte Seto Kaiba keine große Mühe damit, ihren erbarmungslosen Blick zu erwidern. Er hatte selbst einige beeindruckende Exemplare dieser Sorte auf Lager.

„Für wen hältst du dich, so mit mir zu reden?", fragte er kalt.

Ihre Antwort klang ebenso unbeeindruckt: „Ich bin ein Weihnachtsengel."

Seto Kaiba wollte sich umdrehen und seinen Weg fortsetzen, stellte dann allerdings fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, als wären seine Füße auf dem Boden festgefroren.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig", gemahnte der selbsternannte Engel ihn streng. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Seto: es reicht mir langsam mit dir. Es scheint, dass du inzwischen vollkommen verlernt hast, was es bedeutet, ein Mensch zu sein. Schlimm genug, dass du deine Mitmenschen damit verletzt und abstößt – aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du jetzt auch noch den letzten Rest Menschlichkeit in dir selbst abtötest."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", sagte Seto abweisend.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar." Jetzt kam sie näher – schwebte näher, immer noch ohne ihre Flügel sichtbar zu bewegen. „Es ist nie leicht für dich gewesen, Seto. Ich verstehe das. Und gerade deswegen gebe ich dir jetzt noch eine Chance."

Direkt vor ihm kam sie zum Stillstand; ihr Blick durchbohrte Seto, als würde es die Mauer nicht geben, die er jahrelang mühsam um sich herum aufgebaut hatte. Er wollte zur Seite sehen, den Blickkontakt brechen, aber er konnte nicht einmal mehr blinzeln. Ihre Stimme füllte die ganze Welt aus.

„Ich gebe dir einen Monat Zeit. Wenn es bloß diese Mauer ist, die dich behindert, die dich wie dieser Mantel in deiner Rolle einzwängt – dann nutze diese Chance und zeige mir, was sich ohne diesen Zwang entwickeln kann."

Seto wollte protestieren und sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte und sich aus seinem Leben heraushalten sollte. Aber er fand die Worte nicht wieder. Alles zerstob, Wahrnehmung und Gedanken glitten ihm aus den schwachen Fingern und ließen ihn allein und leer zurück. Das letzte, was er zu hören meinte, bevor er selbst das Ich des Moments verlor, war ein leises Echo:

„Ich habe genug von Seto Kaiba… ich will einen Menschen kennen lernen."


	2. Der Fremde

**1. Akt: Der Fremde**

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er wusste nicht, ob er wach war oder träumte. Da war Wärme, überall... aber gleichzeitig fror er, eisige Kälte hatte sich tief in seinen Knochen eingenistet. Einen langen Augenblick lang blieb er regungslos liegen und versuchte einzuordnen, wo er sich befand. Was geschehen war.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Angestrengt zwang er die Panik zurück, die bei dieser Erkenntnis in ihm aufloderte. Es gab nichts zu fürchten. Er würde mit allem fertig werden. Er hätte nicht sagen können, woher er das wusste.

Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Frage, die er mit etwas Glück beantworten konnte: nach seinem momentanem Aufenthaltsort. Er stellte fest, dass er auf etwas weichem lag, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Bett. Es war nicht seins, so viel war sicher. Das Gefühl war ganz anders. Auch der Geruch, der in der Luft schwebte, war ihm unvertraut. Es roch nach... Zimt. Woher wusste er, wie Zimt roch?

Nach einigem angestrengten Überlegen kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er die Augen öffnen durfte. Der Risikofaktor war vernachlässigbar.

Die Decke war blau. Die Wände waren blau. Ein großes Fenster mit weißen Vorhängen, durch das helles Sonnenlicht einfiel. Ein Schreibtisch in der Ecke, eine Leselampe, die jemand vergessen hatte, auszuschalten. Ein Schrank. Einige Regale. Ein grüner Sitzball. Langsam registrierte er Muster, Einzelheiten.

Unwillkürlich hob er eine Hand, zog sie unter der dicken Decke hervor, die auf ihm lag. Er betrachtete sie; die offene Handfläche, von Furchen und Linien durchzogen, die ein ganzes Leben erzählten. Den Handrücken, stark und zuverlässig, mit ausgeprägten Knöcheln. Die langen, kräftigen Finger, kurz geschnittene Fingernägel.

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust. Die Faust kam ihm nicht bekannt vor.

Zögernd setzte er sich auf, die Decke kroch ein Stück weit nach unten. Er stellte fest, dass er ein Pyjama trug. Es war grün und weiß gepunktet, viel zu kurz an Beinen und Armen. Ein eingestickter Name fiel ihm ins Auge. „Yuugi"las er still. Irgendetwas sollte ihm dieser Name sagen.

Es war so, wie es war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich hier befand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich hier befand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer er war.

Diesmal war die Panikattacke schlimmer. Er verbarg sein Gesicht – es musste sein Gesicht sein, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht in einem Spiegel erkennen würde – in diesen fremden Händen und versuchte, die Leere zu verdrängen.

„Oh, du bist wach!"

Sein Kopf fuhr hoch. An der Tür stand auf einmal jemand – ein Junge mit der seltsamsten Frisur, die er je gesehen hatte. Obwohl er das natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten konnte, in seinem Zustand. Der Größe nach zu urteilen, gehörte der Pyjama jedenfalls dem Jungen. Das hieß, mit etwas Glück lautete sein Name Yuugi. Mit etwas Glück konnte er ihm vielleicht erklären, was das Ganze hier sollte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Kaiba?"Der Junge zögerte offenbar, er tat nur einen zaghaften Schritt ins Zimmer hinein. Aber irgendwie passten er und der Raum zueinander. Der dunkelblaue Teppich und die braunen Bärenhausschuhe an seinen Füßen schienen sich zu kennen.

„Kaiba" hatte er ihn genannt.

Er überlegte sorgfältig, was seine erste Frage sein sollte. Er überlegte sorgfältig, weil er das als einziges Mittel erkannte, die Kontrolle über sich selbst und die aufbrausenden Gefühle in seinem Innern zu behalten.

Er überlegte und fragte schließlich: „Könnte ich einen Spiegel bekommen?"

Vielleicht-Yuugi sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Einen Spiegel?"Als er keine weiteren Erklärungen bekam, versuchte er sich in ein Lächeln zu retten. „Klar doch... Äh, einen Moment bitte..."

Er durchquerte zielsicher das Zimmer und zog eine Schublade des Schreibtisches auf. Der Fremde auf dem Bett erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf einen abgebrochenen Kamm und eine Schere, dann kramte der Junge einen kleinen Spiegel hervor. Er reichte ihn mit einem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck rüber. „Hier, bitte sehr."

Die Spiegeloberfläche war warm. Als er hineinschaute, sah er seine Finger ganz leicht zittern.

Nach einem wortlosen Moment gab er den Spiegel zurück. „Danke." Er starrte das Muster auf der Decke an, die das Licht darauf malte. Die Leere ließ sich nicht mehr verleugnen.

„Kaiba? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Der Tonfall klang besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht."Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, aufzuschauen und in diese offenen verwunderten Augen zu blicken. „Kaiba. Ist das mein Name?"Seine Stimme hörte sich fremd an. Wie alles andere.

Als Yuugi fragend die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, wusste der Fremde, dass er sein Leben verloren hatte.

---------------

Also das war es, mein erstes Kapitel! Wie fandet ihr's? Hat sich eure Erwartung erfüllt? Die Beschreibung von Yuugis Zimmers ist übrigens rein fiktional, obwohl eine Freundin von mir hartnäckig behauptet, ich hätte ihre Einrichtung und die Bärenhausschuhe geklaut... (nur den Sitzball!!) Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen. Auf geht's zum nächsten Akt!


	3. Blackout

**2. Akt: Blackout**

„Wir haben dich im Park gefunden", erzählte der Junge. Sein Name war wirklich Yuugi. „Auf einer Bank. Zuerst sah es aus, als ob du einfach nur schlafen würdest, aber du hast nicht auf unsere Fragen reagiert. Und es war ziemlich kalt. Also haben wir beschlossen, dich zu mir zu bringen."Er sah ihn wieder so besorgt an. „Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, einen Arzt zu rufen... aber du hattest kein Fieber und..."

„Du hast echt keine Ahnung mehr, wer du bist?"Der Zwischenruf kam von Jounouchi. Yuugis blonder Freund hockte auf dem Sofa und starrte denjenigen, der anscheinend den Namen Seto Kaiba trug, ungläubig an. „Nicht die klitzekleinste Erinnerung? Totaler Blackout? Systemabsturz wie's im Buche steht? Größter anzunehmender Unfall? Kurzschluss in den Leitu..."

„Ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr."Seto betrachtete wieder seine verschränkten Hände. Er sprach ruhig, aber ausdruckslos. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das normal war. „Ich erinnere mich nicht."

„Krass!" Jounouchi lehnte sich zurück. Mit seinen ausgebreiteten Armen nahm er einen Großteil des Sofas ein, Yuugi begnügte sich mit dem Rand. Er schien daran gewohnt zu sein. „Ich dachte, so was kommt nur in diesen mexikanischen Soaps vor, die Shizuka manchmal während des Abendessens anlässt!"

„Das ist keine Fernsehserie, Jou!", kam es von Yuugi. „Wenn Kaiba sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, ist das ein ernstes Problem..."

„He, hab ich was anderes behauptet? Ich hab doch nur erwähnt, dass Shizuka mich mit diesem Schwachsinn in den Wahrsinn treibt und ich ihr oft genug..."Er verstummte plötzlich und starrte Seto wieder an. „Hey, Moment mal! Wenn du nicht mehr Bescheid weißt, wer macht dann das ganze Kaiba Corp Zeugs?"

Seto runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Kaiba Corp!"Jounouchi wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Du weißt schon, dein ach-so-tolles Unternehmendings, mit dem du immer so angibst..."

Setos Hände verkrampften sich kurz. „Ich weiß es eben _nicht_."

Yuugi warf Jounouchi einen tadelnden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte. „Ey, sorry, Mann! Ich kann's eben nicht ganz glauben, dass du, Seto Kaiba, auf einmal so ein Gedächtnisverlust-Ding hinlegst. Das ist einfach nicht dein Stil..."

Seto wusste nicht, was sein Stil war. Er wusste nur, dass ihm dieser Katsuya Jounouchi langsam auf die Nerven ging.

In diesem Augenblick erschien ein alter Mann im Wohnzimmer. Er trug vier Tüten auf einmal und strahlte über das ganze breite Gesicht.

„Yuugi, stell dir vor, ich hab doch noch Kakaocreme bekommen können! Jetzt kann Anzu ihre Kekse doch noch bei uns machen... oh."Er hatte Seto entdeckt. Das Lächeln verschwand. „Was machen Sie denn hier, Kaiba?"Sein Tonfall war um einiges kühler.

Yuugi sprang auf. „Keine Sorge, Großvater, es ist nichts passiert!... Das heißt, es ist doch was passiert, aber nicht das, was du denkst, was hätte passieren können, also brauchst du dir... Komm, ich helfe dir beim Tragen!" Hastig nahm er ihm eine Tüte ab und bugsierte ihn an Seto vorbei in die Küche. Ein Päckchen Hefe fiel aus einer der Tüten.

Jounouchi sah den beiden nach, während Seto das Päckchen aufhob. Es fühlte sich rau und sandig unter seinen Fingern an.

„Kaiba." Er sah auf und begegnete Jous Blick. Der Blonde grinste nicht mehr. Sein Gesicht war ernst. „Ich warne dich. Wenn das irgendein kranker Trick sein soll, um dich an Yuugi ranzuschleichen und seine Karten zu klauen oder was weiß ich, dann kriegst du ernste Schwierigkeiten, klar? Es ist verdammt noch mal Weihnachten und er hat sich eine Pause von diesem ewigen Gezanke verdient! Also, wenn du irgend so was im Sinn haben solltest, dann hau lieber gleich ab, bevor ich dich eigenhändig rausschmeiße! _Nachdem_ ich dich in einem Duell platt gemacht habe!"

Sein Blick war herausfordernd. Aber Seto ignorierte es.

„Was meinst du mit Duell?", fragte er.

Jounouchi starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann sprang er auf und folgte Yuugi und seinem Großvater in die Küche. Seto blieb allein mit der Hefe zurück.

------------

Ich weiß, die Akte sind ziemlich kurz, aber das ist durchaus beabsichtigt. Ich will euch mit Klicken nerven! Was haltet ihr von dem Hefepäckchen? Hat es nach diesem Mega-Auftritt die Chance ein Popstar zu werden? lach


	4. Freizeichen

**3. Akt: Freizeichen**

Seto betrachtete das Photo in seinen Händen. Es war klein und nicht sehr scharf, aber man konnte die Person darauf trotzdem noch recht gut erkennen.

„Yuugi?" Der Junge blieb stehen und kam zu ihm ins Zimmer. Immer noch war da dieses seltsam zögerliche Verhalten, das er an den Tag legte. Nach Jounouchis Worten konnte sich Seto einen ungefähren Eindruck davon machen, warum er ihm so vorsichtig gegenüber trat.

Er streckte Yuugi das Photo entgegen. „Wer ist das?"

Yuugi musterte das Photo. Es war in einem kartenförmigen Anhänger eingeschlossen, ein Medaillon, das Seto um seinen Hals gefunden hatte. Er hatte aus irgendeinem Grund gewusst, wie man es öffnete.

„Das ist Mokuba."Er lächelte schwach als er Seto ansah. „Dein kleiner Bruder. Erinnerst du dich nicht an ihn?"

Seto sah sich das Bild noch mal an. Die schwarze Strubbelfrisur, die großen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht. Er kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt!"Diesmal war das Lächeln überzeugender. „Das wird schon wieder, Kaiba! Wir wissen zwar nicht, warum du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast, aber es kommt bestimmt alles wieder. Also mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Seto betrachtete dieses Lächeln. Es passte zu diesem Zimmer.

Er fragte: „Sind wir Freunde?"

Yuugi zögerte wieder. „Natürlich sind wir das, Kaiba! Das habe ich dir doch immer gesagt!"

Seto wusste nicht, ob er es ihm glauben konnte. Er zeigte wieder auf das Photo. „Wo ist er?"

„Mokuba?" Yuugi wich seinen Blick aus. „Er... ist bei Freunden. In den Alpen."

Er spürte die Leere wieder. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Warum?"

„Na ja... ähm... ihr habt euch doch gestritten..."Yuugi fixierte sehr intensiv die Vorhänge. Seto wusste, dass sie weiß waren. Mehr war darüber nicht zu sagen.

„Gestritten." Die Beklommenheit, die in ihm aufstieg, erschreckte Seto. „Kann... kann ich mit ihm reden?"

„...sicher. Er hat uns... seine Nummer dagelassen."

Als Yuugi ging, um die Nummer zu suchen, wurde Seto plötzlich klar, dass das Wort „uns"ihn selbst nicht mit einschloss.

Das Telefon klingelte. Seto zählte die Freizeichen.

„_Ja, hier Kaiba Mokuba!_"Die Stimme klang hell, aber nicht so jung, wie Seto es erwartet hatte. Im Hintergrund waren weitere Stimmen zu hören, Lachen.

Was sollte er sagen?

„_Hallo?_", kam es fragend von Mokuba. _„Ist da jemand?"_

„... hallo."

Pause am anderen Ende. Dann: „_Seto? Bist du das?"_

War er das?

„Ich... wollte mit dir reden."Schwer. Es war schwer etwas zu sagen.

„_Ist irgendetwas passiert?"_Jetzt war Mokuba besorgt. _„Irgendetwas bei Kaiba Corp?"_

„Nein." Warum immer dieses Unternehmen? Wen kümmerte es schon? „Nein, es ist nichts passiert."

„_Warum rufst du an? Sag schon, Seto, ich hab nicht viel Zeit."_

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Eine erneute Pause. _„Was?"_

„Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

„_Seto... ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du hörst dich so merkwürdig an..."_

Seto starrte die Vorhänge an. „Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, Mokuba."

„_Seto?..."_

Er legte auf. Die Vorhänge waren wirklich sehr weiß.

„Du erinnerst dich also doch?"

Seto drehte sich um. Jounouchi lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten.

„Nein." Seto wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht."

Jounouchi drehte sich um und ging.

------------

Mokuba... knuddel Ich liebe die Kaiba-Brüder! Ich schätze mal, man merkt es daran, dass das hier eine Seto-Fanfic ist... obwohl... das war im Wettbewerb schon vorgegeben... -.- Na ja, auch egal. Und diese Story ist übrigens tatsächlich eine Shonen Ai, auch wenn man bisher nichts davon mitkriegt! Also - nicht aufgeben und weiterlesen!


	5. Eine Chance

Hey, ich hab Reviews! /freuhops/ Danke, Leute, ich freue mich wirklich! /knuddel/ Und als Belohnung für eure Schreibarbeit kriegt ihr gleich mehrere Kapis auf einmal! Viel Spaß damit!

**4. Akt: Eine Chance**

Eine Woche später half Seto den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Yuugis Großvater war mit Honda und Jounouchi extra in den nächsten Wald gefahren, um sich eine besonders schöne Tanne auszusuchen. Nach fünf Stunden waren sie endlich zurück, voller Kratzer und blauer Flecken, aber triumphal wie Jäger in der Eiszeit, die dem hungernden Stamm Beute brachten.

Shizuka machte ihrem Bruder erstmal allerhand Vorwürfe, dass er das T-Shirt, das sie ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, total zerrissen hatte und selbst mehr Prellungen als heile Haut zurückbrachte, aber dann verfrachtete sie ihn in den nächsten Sessel und umsorgte ihn wie eine Henne ihr einziges Küken. Während sich Jou lautstark über diese Bemutterung aufregte, schmollte Honda, beleidigt darüber, dass ihm nicht die gleiche Behandlung zuteil wurde. Anzu debattierte mit Yuugis Großvater über die Glasur der Kekse und schwang dabei aufgebracht ihr braunes Haar wie eine Waffe.

Seto und Yuugi beluden derweil die grüne Tanne mit Weihnachtsschmuck.

Sie wechselten nicht viele Worte. Seto redete sowieso nicht viel und Yuugi war damit beschäftigt, auf einem dreibeinigen Stuhl zu balancieren und zu versuchen, den Weihnachtsstern an der Spitze zu befestigen. Seto verteilte die Glaskugeln und beobachtete den riskanten Gleichgewichtsakt aus den Augenwinkeln.

Yuugi stand höchste Konzentration auf der Stirn geschrieben, als er sich vorsichtig herüberlehnte, sich ein wenig auf die Tannenzweige stützte und den goldenen Stern schließlich präzise auf die Spitze setzte. Ein siegesgewisses Lächeln erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht. Der Stuhl schwankte als Antwort bedrohlich.

„U-oh…" Yuugi ruderte mit den Armen, verzweifelt um Gleichgewicht bemüht. Seine verschiedenfarbigen Haarsträhnen flatterten kurz in der Luft, konnten nichts zum Stabilisierungsprozess beitragen und begleiteten dann ihren Besitzer todesmutig in den rasanten Absturz. Yuugi blieb nicht mal Zeit für einen erschrockenen Aufschrei.

Als er nach einigen Augenblicken immer noch keinen unliebsamen Kontakt mit dem Boden spürte, wagte er es, die Augen zu öffnen. Der eisblaue Blick, dem er aus nächster Nähe begegnete, verschloss seinen Mund wirkungsvoller als der Volleyball, den ihm Anzu einmal zugepasst hatte.

Seto ließ ihn los und Yuugi stand dankbar wieder auf eigenen Füßen. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte ihm immer noch in den Ohren. „Äh… danke, Kaiba…" Er lächelte verlegen. „Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen…"

„Du hättest das ruhig mir überlassen können", sagte Seto bloß und wandte sich wieder seinen Weihnachtskugeln zu. Yuugi hatte das Gefühl, dass er zur Zeit lieber keine zerbrechlichen Gegenstände in die Finger nehmen sollte.

„Ich… schau mal nach, wie weit Anzu und Großvater mit den Keksen sind", meinte er schnell. Seto gab nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, der vielleicht Zustimmung bedeuten sollte.

An der Tür stieß Yuugi mit Jou zusammen.

„He, Yug, was ist denn los?" Jounouchi musterte ihn prüfend. „Du bist so blass…"

„Ach, nur ein kleiner Unfall." Yuugi strich sich eine der widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber es ist dank Kaiba noch mal gut gegangen." Er sah an Jou vorbei. „Wie steht's mit den Keksen?"

„Sie haben sich auf das cremige Zeug geeinigt", meinte Jou und sah seinen Freund immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch an. „Dank Kaiba, ja? Was hat er denn gemacht, doch noch beschlossen, dir deine Karten fürs erste zu lassen?"

„Jounouchi!" Jetzt wandte Yuugi seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jou zu. „Hör doch endlich auf damit, Kaiba zu beschuldigen! Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren, er braucht unsere Hilfe!"

„Aber muss er dann gleich bei dir wohnen bleiben?", erwiderte Jounouchi streitlustig.

„Wo soll er denn sonst hin? Mokuba kommt erst nach Weihnachten zurück, soll Kaiba solange etwa ganz allein in seinem Haus leben? Wo er doch nicht einmal weiß, wo seine Schlüssel sind?"

„Oh, bitte, der Typ hat genug Kohle, um sich _zehn_ neue Häuser zu kaufen!"

„Jou, was hast du nur?" Yuugi musterte ihn verwirrt. „Kaiba hat dir doch gar nichts getan! Er hilft uns sogar bei den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen…"

„Ich weiß nicht, was _du_ hast, Yug!" Jounouchi stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und bekam auf einmal unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Anzu. „Er soll uns nichts getan haben? Hallo, Erde an Yuugi! Es ist Seto Kaiba, über den wir hier sprechen! Er hat dir Steine in den Weg gelegt, seit wir ihn kennen! Er hat deinen Großvater entführen lassen! Und diesen arroganten, herzlosen, reichen Schnösel nimmst du einfach bei dir zuhause auf wie einen lang vermissten Bruder!?"

„Du bist nicht fair, Jounouchi." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. „Du redest nur deswegen so schlecht von Kaiba, weil du Angst hast."

„Angst? Wie, vor diesem Möchtegern-Champion? Wofür hältst du…"

„Du hast Angst davor ihm zu vertrauen." Yuugi unterbrach nie jemanden. Allein die Tatsache, dass er es jetzt tat, zeigte, wie ernst ihm die Sache war. „Ich weiß, was du durchmachst, Jou. Aber vielleicht solltest du Kaiba einfach mal eine Chance geben."

„Das… du… ich weiß gar nicht… es…" Jounouchi stammelte nie. Allein die Tatsache, dass er es jetzt tat, zeigte, wie Yuugi ihn mit seinen Worten traf.

Yuugi lächelte. „Denk einfach mal ein bisschen darüber nach, Jou." Er ging an ihm vorbei zur Küche.

Jounouchi stieß die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Was wusste Yuugi schon über so etwas! Er hatte immer noch Probleme mit Anzu, obwohl sie sich seit Jahren kannten!

Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick in das Zimmer mit dem Weihnachtsbaum. Seto war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine lange Girlande zu entwirren. Er trug seine eigene schwarze Hose und das ausgeliehene gleichfarbige T-Shirt von Honda. Braune Haarsträhnen verdeckten seinen Nacken. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen wie eh und je.

Jou beobachtete die Bewegungen der kräftigen Finger. Bei jedem anderen hätten sie zu lang gewirkt, unausgewogen, ungeschickt. Aber bei Seto Kaiba fügten sich die unhandlichen Einzelteile nahtlos zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen. Ein Gesamtbild, das… Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ja. Aufmerksamkeit war das richtige Wort.

Als würde er Jounouchis Blick spüren, drehte sich Seto in diesem Moment um. Diese blauen Augen, die Jou so abgrundtief hasste, begegneten seinen eigenen und hielten sie fest. Jede Bewegung erstarb. Der Augenblick zog sich in die Länge, als keiner von beiden etwas sagte. Stille lag zwischen ihnen wie eine unüberbrückbare Kluft. Nur der Blickkontakt verband sie, ein glühender Faden in der Dunkelheit. Jounouchi konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Seto auf seinem Gesicht erkannte, aber für ihn selbst blieb es nach wie vor unmöglich, durch diesen undurchdringlichen eisigen Wall hinter seinen Augen zu schauen.

Gedächtnisverlust hin oder her. Zwischen ihnen würde es immer das gleiche alte Spiel bleiben.

Jou dachte an Yuugis Worte. Eine Chance…

Der Faden glühte.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Manchmal hatte Yug ja Recht…

Er brach den Moment. Nicht indem er wieder ging, floh, sondern indem er mit einem langen Schritt den Raum betrat. Seto rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Na schön." Jounouchi umfasste die Lage mit einem festen Blick. „Damit das klar ist, die Lichterketten gehören mir!", verkündete er lautstark und forderte Seto mit seinem Blick heraus.

Seto schätzte ihn ab. „Du kannst ja versuchen, mir zuvorzukommen." Seto nahm an.

Jounouchi grinste.


	6. Ein Lächeln

**5. Akt: Ein Lächeln**

Die Türklingel schrillte.

„Ich komme schon!" Yuugi stürmte die Treppe hinunter, überschlug sich fast und kam außer Atem bei der Eingangstür an. Die Klingel ertönte kein zweites mal.

Er öffnete die Tür. „Ja?"

Ein Lächeln nahm ihn in Empfang. „Hallo, Yuugi! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Ryou!", stieß Yuugi überrascht aus. „Das nenne ich eine Überraschung!"

„Ja, ich dachte, ich komme mal vorbei." Ryou lächelte immer noch, aber Yuugi sah etwas in seinen braunen Augen, was seine Fröhlichkeit Lügen strafte. So war es oft bei ihm. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, was wirklich in ihm vorging.

Yuugi trat beiseite. „Komm doch rein!"

„Danke."

Ryou stellte seine Schuhe ordentlich neben die anderen und folgte Yuugi in das Wohnzimmer. Dort lümmelten gerade Jounouchi und Honda auf dem Sofa und stritten sich um die Fernbedienung.

„He, komm, lass doch die Show an, die ist voll lustig…"

„Ach, sei still! Honda, Mann, du bist total langweilig! Da müsste irgendwo das Basketballspiel von gestern laufen, ich hab's total verplant…"

„Was willst du nur mit diesem blöden Basketball??"

Yuugi räusperte sich höflich. „He, Jungs…"

„Was willst du denn mit dieser dämlichen Show? Das ist doch total ätzend, endlose Wiederholungen…"

„Ich kenne die von heute aber nicht!"

„Du kannst es in einer Woche wieder gucken, aber dieses Spiel läuft nur…"

„Die spielen doch andauernd!"

„Ach, du hast doch keine Ahnung…"

„_Jou! Honda!_"

Die beiden schauten auf. „Ja?", kam es einstimmig.

Yuugi seufzte. „Wir haben Besuch."

Ryou kam hinein und verbeugte sich kurz, höflich wie immer. „Hallo, Jounouchi. Hallo, Honda."

„Bakura!" Jou sprang auf und warf die Fernbedienung irgendwo in die Ecke. Honda sah ihr sehnsüchtig nach. Der Fernseher zeigte gerade irgendeine Werbesendung. „Ich hab dich ja seit einer _Ewigkeit_ nicht mehr gesehen!" Jounouchi schlug Ryou kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken. Der schlanke weißhaarige Junge hatte Mühe aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

„Mensch, Jou!" Honda kam nun ebenfalls rüber. „Sei doch nicht immer so ein Trampel! Schon vergessen, wie zart unser Bakura ist?" Er grinste breit.

Ryou behielt sein Lächeln bei. „Tut gut euch zu sehen, Jungs. Ich sehe schon, hat sich nicht viel verändert. Ihr belagert immer noch Yuugis Haus in eurer Freizeit…"

„Na, was heißt hier belagern??", rief Jou empört aus. „Wir helfen ihm bei den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen! Stimmt's, Yuugi?"

Aber Yuugi achtete eher auf Ryou. Ihm entging der Schatten nicht, der bei der Erwähnung von Weihnachten kurz über dessen Gesicht lief.

„Sag mal, Ryou… warst du nicht mit deinem Vater unterwegs?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ihr wolltet doch Weihnachten in Großbritannien verbringen…"

„Ja, schon… aber…" Plötzlich hielt Ryou inne und sah an Yuugi vorbei. „Oh, Kaiba. Hallo." Er klang ein wenig erstaunt.

Seto blickte von seinem Buch auf und musterte Ryou kurz. Dann sah er Yuugi erwartungsvoll an. Yuugi wurde rot.

„Ach so, ja… äh, Kaiba, das ist Bakura Ryou. Ein Freund von uns." Ryou runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann war er an der Reihe, Yuugi fragend anzusehen. Aber Honda kam diesem zuvor.

„Ach, mach dir nichts draus, Bakura, Kaiba hat zur Zeit ein kleines Problem mit seinem Gedächtnis!", meinte er leichthin. „Deshalb bleibt er für eine Weile bei Yuugi."

„Aha." Ryou klang immer noch nicht überzeugt. Honda winkte ab.

„Ach, ist 'ne lange Geschichte. Erzählen wir dir ein andermal."

„Was ist nun mit deinem Vater?", fragte Yuugi aufmerksam. Ryou schaute kurz zu Seto, dann zu Boden.

„Er musste weg. Schien sehr dringend zu sein…" Er lächelte ein wenig. „Ich hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn wir auch nur einmal ein Weihnachtsfest zusammen verbringen würden."

„Aber warum bist du hier?", fragte Jounouchi, taktvoll wie immer. „Du hast doch Verwandte in England, oder? Konntest du nicht bei ihnen bleiben?"

Ryou war ohnehin sehr hellhäutig, aber bei Jous Worten wurde er regelrecht blass. „Natürlich…", murmelte er. „Tut mir leid, dass ich… wenn ich…" Er schluckte schwer. „Ich glaube, ich sollte lieber gehen…"

„Nein, warte!" Yuugi ergriff ihn am Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück. „Jou hat das doch nicht so gemeint! Wir freuen uns natürlich, dass du hier bist, Ryou!"

Ryou sagte nichts, er blieb einfach regungslos stehen und machte keine Anstalten, Yuugi seine Hand zu entreißen. Lange weiße Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verbargen seine Augen.

„He, Bakura, altes Haus, das ist doch total cool, dass du jetzt auch hier bist!" Jounouchi wollte ihm wieder auf die Schulter klopfen, entschied es sich dann aber anders. Er grinste stattdessen in seiner üblichen Art. „Du kannst doch auch hier bei Yuugi bleiben! Dann schmeißen wir eine Megaparty an Weihnachten! Na, wär das nicht stark?"

Yuugi zögerte. Er _kannte_ Jounouchi und seine Partys. Sie fanden meistens tatsächlich in seinem Haus statt, so dass er die ganze Aufräumarbeit übernahm, vor der sich Jou selbst mit den fadenscheinigsten Ausreden drückte. Aber Ryou sah immer noch so einsam und verlassen aus, dass er ihm praktisch keine andere Wahl ließ.

Und… es wäre tatsächlich schön, ihn hier zu haben…

„Ja, warum denn nicht?" Yuugi strahlte Ryou an. „Platz genug haben wir ja! Nur über Weihnachten… wir haben noch nie zusammen gefeiert!"

Als Ryou endlich aufblickte, war der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ein anderer. „Wirklich? Könnte ich wirklich bleiben? Aber… ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen, Yuugi…"

„Keine Sorge! Du doch nicht! Großvater wird sich bestimmt auch freuen, ich muss es ihm gleich erzählen…"

Ryou lächelte. Diesmal spiegelte es sich auch in seinen Augen wieder.

-------------------

So, langsam füllt sich die Hütte… Ich wollte Ryou am Anfang gar nicht einbauen (er soll Seto ja nicht die Show stehlen… -.-), aber irgendwie wird er immer nicht erwähnt, wenn es um Yuugis Freunde geht und das finde ich sehr traurig. Also – viel Spaß miteinander! Oh – noch mal wegen den Namen. Ihr habt ja sicherlich schon gemerkt, dass ich die japanischen benutze. Ich mag sie einfach lieber, ohne besonderen Grund. Und es ist mal ein bisschen Abwechslung! Ich hoffe, jeder kommt damit zurecht…


	7. Wunder

**6. Akt: Wunder**

„Du kannst dich an gar nichts erinnern?"

Seto schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam wurde er es leid, immer wieder das gleiche zu wiederholen. Ryou sah ihn an, aber auf eine andere Weise als Yuugi oder Jou.

„Das muss schrecklich sein", sagte er.

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid", erwiderte Seto knapp und wischte mit einer energischen Bewegung über den Küchentisch.

„Ich bemitleide dich nicht." Ryou beobachtete ihn. „Ich denke, du weißt ganz genau, was du tust."

Seto vermied es, seinen Blick zu treffen. „Tue ich das?"

„Ich will dir nichts vorschreiben." Ryou ging zum Wasserhahn und füllte sein Glas mit kaltem Leitungswasser. Als er einige Schlucke nahm, musterte Seto ihn verstohlen. Irgendwie war dieser Junge merkwürdig. Nicht so wie die anderen von Yuugis Freunden.

„Du könntest dich jederzeit an einen Arzt wenden", meinte Ryou plötzlich. Seto wandte sich schnell ab.

„Während der Weihnachtszeit?"

„Du bist Seto Kaiba. Du könntest an Heiligabend anrufen und die Ärzte würden sich um die Visite reißen."

„Wenn du meinst." Seto legte den Lappen beiseite. „Ich gehe wieder nach oben."

Ryou rief ihn zurück, als er die Küche schon verlassen hatte. Als Seto sich umdrehte, stand er immer noch an der Spüle, in der Hand das halbvolle Glas. „Es ist Weihnachten, Kaiba." Er lächelte. „Es können ja noch Wunder geschehen."

„Ich brauche keine Wunder", sagte Seto. Ryou beobachtete ihn, als er davonging.

------------

Okay, die Kapitel werden immer kürzer… keine Sorge, das bleibt nicht so!


	8. Nur eine Frage

**7. Akt: Nur eine Frage**

Mokuba rief zwei Tage hintereinander an. Seto wusste das, weil auf dem Display seines Handys der Name aufleuchtete. Es gab kein hörbares Signal, anscheinend hatte er es ausgestellt. Er saß in Yuugis Zimmer und schaute zu, wie das Anrufzeichen hektisch blinkte. Irgendwann erlosch es. Mokuba hatte aufgelegt.

Seto starrte das Handy noch eine Weile an, dann packte er es weg. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich nicht traute, abzunehmen. Vielleicht, weil Mokuba verlangen würde, mit dem zu sprechen, den er kannte: Seto Kaiba, seinen großen Bruder. Aber konnte er das wirklich sein?

Im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, er konnte niemand sein. Ein verwirrtes Bündel widersprüchlicher Empfindungen.

„Kaiba? Ah, hier bist du." Jounouchi schaute herein und runzelte die Stirn, als er Seto regungslos auf dem Bett sitzen sah. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich… denke nach."

Jounouchi zögerte, dann kam er herein. „Worüber?", erkundigte er sich. Seto fragte sich, ob er aus Misstrauen fragte.

„Darüber, was ich machen soll", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Was gibt es da nachzudenken?" Jou schlenderte durch das Zimmer zum Schreibtisch. Gelangweilt begann er die Schubladen zu durchforsten.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Seto unvermittelt.

„Nein, nein, ich mach das immer", meinte er leichthin und kramte in Yuugis Schulsachen. „Ich suche regelmäßig nach Liebesbriefchen… oder irgendwas anderes, was nur annähernd interessant ist." Er zog einen Zettel aus dem Stapel. „Na, was haben wir denn da?... Oh. Nur eine blöde Herausforderung." Er knüllte den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn gekonnt direkt neben den Mülleimer. „Yuugi kriegt die Dinger kiloweise", erklärte er über die Schulter hinweg. „Als ob er die Zeit hätte oder auch nur die geringste Lust, nach alldem…"

Seto spürte das Gewicht des Handys in seiner Hosentasche. „Nein, das habe ich mit der Frage nicht gemeint. Soll ich gehen – das Haus verlassen?"

Jou drehte sich abrupt um. „He? Was soll das denn jetzt auf einmal?"

„Es ist nur eine Frage."

„Du stellst nie einfach nur eine Frage!" Jetzt war sein Blick eindeutig misstrauisch. „Wie kommst du auf einmal auf so was? Du hängst doch schon seit zwei Wochen bei Yuugi rum…"

„Ja. Aber warum eigentlich? Ich nehme doch nur Platz weg."

Jounouchi hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Du willst gehen, weil du _Platz_ wegnimmst?"

Seto sah ihn an. „Vergiss es. Nur ein spontaner Gedanke." Er stand auf.

„He, Moment mal, Kaiba!" Jounouchi sah einen Augenblick lang so aus, als würde er gleich nach Setos Arm greifen, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Seto wartete, ob er es tun würde. Aber Jous Hand zuckte nur kurz, dann brachte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Als er Seto dann ansah, war so was wie Wut in seinen Augen. „Geh doch, wenn du willst! Ist ja nicht so, dass dich irgendwer vermissen würde!"

Seto hatte das Bedürfnis, zu lächeln. Er wusste nicht, warum.

„Keine Sorge. Ich sage dir vorher Bescheid." Er fühlte Jous erstaunten Blick in seinem Rücken.

Sollte Ryou Bakura doch denken, was er wollte.

-----------------------

Ich versuche angestrengt, Seto so naturgetreu wie möglich darzustellen, Gedächtnisverlust hin oder her. Puh, gar nicht so leicht… und zwischen ihm und Jou ist das auch ne komische Sache. Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass das meine erste YGO-Fanfic ist? Na ja, solange sie Leuten gefällt…


	9. Einsamkeit

**8. Akt: Einsamkeit**

Yuugi gähnte und streckte sich. Das Sonnenlicht fiel schräg durch sein Fenster hinein und tauchte das Zimmer in Helligkeit. Aber es war noch relativ früh, kaum neun Uhr am Morgen. Sein Großvater schlief wahrscheinlich noch. Aber Seto könnte wach sein… er war es gewohnt, früh aufzustehen.

Er setzte sich auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Matratze auf dem Boden. Die Decke lag ordentlich gefaltet am Fußende, darauf das Kissen in perfekter Präzision. Ansonsten war das improvisierte Bett leer. Yuugi runzelte leicht die Stirn. Ryou war auch schon auf?

Als er nach der Taschenuhr auf dem Nachttisch griff, entdeckte er Ryou. Er saß auf dem Boden in einer Ecke des Zimmers, direkt zwischen Kleiderschrank und Sitzball. Seine Haare fielen ihm ungekämmt über die Schultern, einige Haarsträhnen hatte er hinter die Ohren gestrichen, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht hingen. Er trug noch seinen Pyjama, aber darüber hatte er seinen rotbraunen Pullover angezogen, um die Kälte abzuhalten, die nachtsüber ins Zimmer gekrochen war. Stillschweigend saß er da, vertieft in ein dünnes Buch, das Yuugi nicht erkannte.

Er lächelte bei dem Anblick. Den Arm auf ein angezogenes Knie gestützt, blätterte Ryou mit der anderen Hand langsam um, seine Augen stetig auf die Seite gerichtet, während seine Finger abwesend an einer Haarsträhne zupften. Er sah so ernst und nachdenklich aus…

„Guten Morgen!", brach es aus Yuugi hervor, obwohl er es gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Ryou blickte erschrocken auf.

„Oh, Morgen, Yuugi!" Er klang hellwach.

„Bist du schon lange wach?", erkundigte sich Yuugi, während er die Decke abstreifte und seine Beine übers Bett schwang.

„Ach, so einige Stunden lang…"

„Du bist wohl ein Frühaufsteher!"

„Eigentlich nicht… aber ich konnte nicht schlafen…"

Yuugi ging an ihm vorbei und kramte in seinem Schrank nach Klamotten. Ryou beobachtete ihn, immer noch in der gleichen Position. Eine Haarsträhne löste sich und fiel ihm quer übers Gesicht.

Yuugi sah ihn an und lächelte wieder. „Gehen wir frühstücken?"

„…Okay."

Ryou ließ den Pullover an. Er war ihm etwas zu groß und die Ärmel reichten ihm fast schon bis zu den Fingerspitzen. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Wenn Yuugi ihn so ansah, wie er im Küchenregal nach der Kakaopackung suchte, kam er nicht umhin, ihn zu bewundern. Mit seiner schlanken Statur, die auch der Pullover nicht verbergen konnte, diesen großen Augen und der Porzellanhaut sah er einfach zu zerbrechlich aus. Aber er war alles andere als das. Auch wenn es schwer war, seine Stärke zu entdecken, sie war da.

Ohne die Bürde des Ringes würde er es vielleicht auch endlich schaffen, sie zu entwickeln.

„Nimmst du auch Kakao, Yuugi?"

„Hm?..." Aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, brauchte er einen Augenblick, um sich zurechtzufinden. Dann nickte er eifrig. „Klar! Danke, Ryou!"

Ryou sah ihn seltsam an, dann schnappte er sich Yuugis Hasentasse und begann, sie mit Kakaopulver zu füllen. Genau abgemessen, versteht sich.

Yuugi starrte merkwürdig beklommen die Tischplatte an. Wieder in Ryous Nähe zu sein, erinnerte ihn an Dinge, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Der Verlust war noch zu frisch.

„Yuugi?" Er sah auf. Ryou stand mit zwei Bechern vor ihm und musterte ihn prüfend. „Was ist los? Du siehst irgendwie niedergeschlagen aus."

Yuugi bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Ich? Nein, nein, alles klar! Danke!" Er nahm den Becher von ihm entgegen und verbrannte sich fast die Finger.

„Vorsichtig, es ist heiß", warnte Ryou. Yuugi lächelte bloß kläglich und stellte den Becher vorsichtig ab.

Es war besser so, dachte er, während er langsam seinen Kakao schlürfte. Es war doch von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit seinem zweiten Ich verbringen konnte. Besser so… wo auch immer der Pharao gerade war, er war wenigstens nicht mehr an Yuugi gefesselt. Und auch nicht mehr an das Milleniumspuzzle.

Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen. Yuugi starrte in den Kakao und stellte fest, dass er es nicht konnte. Er war viele Probleme mit dem Puzzle losgeworden. Aber…

Ryou rührte um. Das helle Klingeln, als der Löffel gegen die Becherwand stieß, unterbrach Yuugis Gedanken. Er war dankbar dafür. Es nützte doch eh nichts, endlos nachzudenken. Nützte nichts, nachts wach zu liegen und sich zu fragen, ob er sich je an diese Einsamkeit gewöhnen würde…

Er sah Ryou an und fragte sich, ob es ihm auch so erging.

--------------

Endlich mal was längeres! (länger? Na ja…) Tja, weder Seto noch Jou, sorry, Leute. Aber Yuugi und Ryou sind ebenfalls wichtige Charaktere. Wenn ihr euch bisher gewundert habt, wo Yami geblieben ist – tja, jetzt habt ihr eure Antwort. Ich mag ihn eigentlich ganz gerne, aber in dieser Fanfic wollte ich einfach Yuugi in den Vordergrund stellen. Und ich habe mich schon länger gefragt, wie das so für den Armen wäre, wenn er Yami auf einmal verlieren würde. Und was Ryou betrifft… ich würde gerne wissen, was er da gelesen hat! Aber keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder um Jou und Seto! Aber das lade ich ein ander mal hoch…


	10. Ein Auftrag

**9. Akt: Ein Auftrag**

Stille im Haus. Seto wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte. Normalerweise hingen Jounouchi und Honda bei Yuugi herum oder Anzu kam unter den fadenscheinigsten Ausreden vorbei oder irgendwelche kleinen Kinder bettelten um Duelltipps. Anscheinend war Yuugis Haus der inoffizielle Hotspot von Domino.

Aber jetzt war die Clique unterwegs, die letzten Weihnachtsbesorgungen machen. Und Seto war hier geblieben, allein mit dem Haus seines… ja, was? „Freundes"? Irgendwie konnte er das nicht glauben. „Gegner" passte da schon eher, soweit er das aus den Gesprächen der anderen richtig mitbekommen hatte. Unter Umständen vielleicht sogar „Feind".

Seto setzte sich auf. Nein, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. In letzter Zeit hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl… wie eine ungute Vorahnung. Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Mokuba endlich bei Yuugi angerufen hatte und nun alles wusste. Überhaupt nichts.

Das Telefon klingelte und ließ Seto zusammenzucken. Er starrte den Apparat an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten mal. Der Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren.

Er wusste aus irgendeinem Grund ganz genau, wer anrief.

Seine Finger hatten sich gerade um den Telefonhörer geschlossen, da hörte das Klingeln auf. Abrupt. Er ließ den angehaltenen Atem ausströmen.

Er hörte von oben Ryous Stimme mit jemanden sprechen.

Seto wusste, dass er nur den Hörer abzuheben brauchte, um das Gespräch belauschen zu können. Aber er widerstand der Versuchung. Er war immerhin Seto Kaiba! Was kümmerte ihn schon so etwas banales wie ein Telefonanruf von Shizuka…?

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die TV-Zeitschrift anzustarren, als hätte er den Sinn des Lebens darin entdeckt. Wenn es doch nur so wäre…

Ryou verstummte. Anscheinend hatte er aufgelegt.

Seto lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und versuchte einen möglichst unbeteiligten Eindruck zu machen. Leichte Schritte auf der Treppe waren zu hören, dann erschien auch Ryou selbst, ganz weißer Wuschelkopf und blaue Jeans. Er strich eine Haarsträhne beiseite und entdeckte Seto.

„Ah, Kaiba! Gut, dass du hier bist!" Er klang erstaunlich aufgeweckt.

„Wer war es?", fragte Seto, obwohl er es wusste.

„Shizuka!" Ryou lächelte. „Es ist wegen Jounouchi… der Arme hat sich total erkältet und muss zu Hause bleiben. Aber sie haben keine Medikamente da…"

„Aha." Seto widmete sich wieder der Zeitschrift. Er war sich Ryous Blick nur zu gut bewusst.

„Kaiba, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Sag zuerst, worum es geht", meinte Seto ohne aufzusehen.

„Na ja, ich muss gleich weg, wir haben uns alle beim Einkaufszentrum verabredet, um die letzten Geschenke zusammen zu kaufen. Aber Shizuka meinte, sie brauche die Arznei jetzt. Ich hab welche bei Yuugi gefunden. Könntest du sie ihr vorbei bringen?"

Er hatte es gewusst.

Seto legte die Zeitschrift beiseite. „Ist es wirklich so dringend?", fragte er und stand gleichzeitig auf. Ryou beobachtete ihn immer noch.

„Anscheinend schon. Jounouchi hat Fieber und alle Arztpraktika sind jetzt natürlich geschlossen…"

„Hm." Flüchtig erhasche Seto einen Blick auf die Landschaft draußen: Schnee fiel, vermischt mit Regen. Es war selbst im Haus kalt. „Hol die Medikamente."

Ryou strahlte und rannte nach oben. Als Seto das Tappen seiner bloßen Füße hörte, runzelte er die Stirn – warum lief er barfuss herum? Merkwürdiger Typ.

Während Ryou oben im Badezimmer kramte, wartete Seto im Flur. Was sollte er bei dem Wetter anziehen? Natürlich hatte er den Mantel, _seinen_ Mantel, mit dem „KC"-Logo, der seit Wochen hier bei Yuugi hing. Aber Seto fühlte eine Abneigung gegen das Kleidungsstück. Es war nicht gerade bequem und hielt auch nicht sonderlich warm. Und nur um cool auszusehen, war es das nicht wert.

„So, ich hab alles eingepackt, was ich finden konnte!", meinte Ryou und reichte Seto eine kleine Plastiktüte. „Willst du etwa so rausgehen?", fragte er dann zweifelnd.

Seto, in den viel zu kleinen Wintermantel von Yuugis Großvater gezwängt, zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Er nahm sich einen Regenschirm und verließ das Haus, die Tüte fest in der Hand. Ryou rief ihm ein „Danke!" nach und blieb an der Tür stehen.

Regungslos sah er zu, wie Seto in dem Schneesturm verschwand. Ein Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Du scheinst ja ganz genau zu wissen, wo Jounouchi wohnt, Seto…"

--------------

Halli, hallo, da bin ich wieder! Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Huntershivers fürs Reviewen! Ja, die Kapitellänge… das höre ich in letzter Zeit öfter… -.- aber ich hoffe, dass die Anzahl das einigermaßen ausgleicht. Mal sehen, wie viele ich heute hochlade… Jetzt mal ehrlich – kann sich irgendjemand hier Seto in diesem Mantel vorstellen? Das wäre doch ein Bild für die Götter… lach Und jetzt – auf geht's zu etwas mehr SetoxJou-Action! .


	11. Wärme

**10. Akt: Wärme**

Der Regenschirm war nicht besonders hilfreich, musste Seto feststellen. Der Wind änderte oftmals die Richtung und der Schnee drang von allen Seiten auf ihn ein. Die Sicht war ziemlich beschränkt, mit etwas Glück konnte man sich auf offener Straße verirren. Nur wenige Passanten waren bei diesem Wetter unterwegs. Seto musste natürlich unbedingt dazu gehören.

Zum Glück wohnte Jounouchi nicht weit entfernt. Das Haus war nur ein verschwommener Umriss, aber ein einziges beleuchtetes Fenster wies ihm den Weg. Vereiste Holzdielen knarrten leise unter seinen Füßen. Seto ergriff die Plastiktüte fester mit tauben Fingern und klopfte mit der anderen Hand an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. Wärme schlug ihm entgegen und strich mit sanften Fingern über sein Gesicht. Eine schlanke Mädchengestalt füllte den Eingang aus.

„Ah, Kaiba! Komm schnell rein, es ist so schrecklich kalt draußen…" Ihre helle Stimme klang ungewohnt in seinen Ohren. Er befolgte die Aufforderung und sie schloss die Tür wieder hinter ihm.

Seto stand in der kleinen Küche. Es sah aus, als hätte sich jemand um extreme Sauberkeit bemüht, wäre dabei jedoch auf erbitterten Widerstand gestoßen. Der Boden war blank geputzt, ein einzelner Becher versteckte sich im Waschbecken. Auf dem runden, abgenutzten Tisch stand ein kleines Tablett mit einer dampfenden Tasse. In der Ecke stapelten sich leere Getränkedosen und Kartons. Das Licht flackerte.

Shizuka strahlte ihn an. Sie trug eine typische Haushälterin-Schürze mit einem Blumenmuster und schien sich darin unglaublich wohl zu fühlen. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in einem Zopf über den Rücken, einzelne Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und hingen ihr fröhlich ums Gesicht.

„Bakura hat schon gesagt, dass du kommst! Du Ärmster, du siehst ganz durchgefroren aus… komm, gib mir deinen Mantel und den Schirm, ich trockne alles an der Heizung…" Seto gehorchte wieder und reichte ihr das Angeforderte. Seine nassen Haare klebten am Kopf. Shizuka lächelte wieder und zeigte in Richtung Wohnungstür. „Geh ruhig schon vor, ich komme gleich. Lass die Medikamente einfach auf dem Tisch. Jou wird sich bestimmt freuen, dich zu sehen."

Seto bezweifelte das zwar, aber er war immerhin nicht den ganzen Weg durch einen Schneesturm hierher gekommen, um das Blumenmuster ihrer Schürze zu bewundern. Also legte er die Tüte ab und betrat er zögernd das Wohnzimmer.

Die Klänge einer Gitarre empfingen ihn. Im Fernseher lief gerade das Musikvideo irgendeiner Rockband, deren Mitglieder mit tätowierten Schädeln über die Bühne liefen und dabei ins Mikrophon schrieen. Jounouchi hatte sich auf der Matratze ausgebreitet, die quer auf dem Boden lag. In eine dicke Decke eingepackt, stützte er sich auf einen Arm und beobachtete, wie einer der Rocker in die Zuschauermenge sprang. Sein Kopf wippte im Takt der Musik auf und nieder, wie bei einem Wackel-Dackel.

Seto blieb an der Tür stehen und wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Auf einmal erschien dieses ganze Unternehmen widersinnig. Er wünschte sich, Ryou abgesagt zu haben.

„He, Shizuka, da war grad dein Lieblingssong… hast du nicht gehört, wie ich gerufen habe?" Jounouchis Stimme klang etwas belegt. Er schniefte lautstark und atmete aus. „Sag mal, du könntest mir nicht noch ein paar Taschentücher bringen, Shizu?... Mann, ich krieg kaum noch Luft…"

Seto hob eine Taschentuchpackung vom Boden auf und reichte sie Jou. „Hier."

Jounouchis Kopf fuhr herum. Seine honigbraunen Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Kaiba? Was… was machst du denn hier?"

Seto steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, aus dem Drang heraus, irgendetwas zu tun. „Ich bringe Medikamente vorbei", sagte er bloß.

Jou hob seine Augenbrauen. Es war gleichzeitig ein fragender wie auch zweifelnder Ausdruck. Das konnte Jounouchi gut – seine Gefühle ohne weitere Worte übermitteln. Nicht, dass er oft darauf zurückgriff, nicht Jou, der ebenso gern redete wie Pizza aß, aber er konnte es nichtsdestotrotz. Er hatte ein sehr ausdrucksvolles Gesicht. Man konnte ihm seine Gedanken manchmal so offen aus dem Gesicht herauslesen, dass er wie ein Kind wirkte. Aber er war kein Kind. Jeder Zentimeter dieser gebräunten Haut bewies es.

„Yuugi und die anderen waren weg, als deine Schwester anrief", erklärte Seto kurz. Jounouchi schaute immer noch skeptisch. Sein Blick wanderte von Setos schwarzer Hose, die an seinen Beinen klebte, über die nassen Haarsträhnen an seinem Gesicht bis zu den unergründlichen blauen Augen.

„Na dann, komm rüber", meinte er schließlich leichthin. „Du siehst aus, als müsste man dich auswringen und auf die Wäscheleine hängen."

Seto ging nicht auf den Kommentar ein. Er nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und setzte sich. Jounouchi rückte etwas, um ihm Platz zu machen. Die Matratze quietschte leise. Sie fühlte sich warm an.

Seto warf Jounouchi einen Blick zu, sah die gerötete Nase, die angeschwollenen Augen, das verstrubbelte blonde Haar. Unter der weißen Decke blitzte noch mehr von dieser warmen Hautfarbe hervor. Es roch nach frischer Wäsche.

…Als Seto sich vornüber lehnte und Jounouchi küsste, fühlte er unter seinen Händen kurz die raue Oberfläche der Decke, während diese spröden Lippen unter seinen eigenen nachgaben und er zwischen seinen Fingern plötzlich dicke Strähnen weizengelben Haars spürte…

„He, Kaiba, stehst du eigentlich auf solche Musik?", fragte Jounouchi.

Seto zwang sich den Fernsehbildschirm anzusehen. Die Rockband turnte immer noch über die Bühne. „Manchmal", antwortete er. Wärme kribbelte in seinen Fingern.

------------

Mensch, als ich diese Szene geschrieben habe, konnte ich jedes einzelne Detail wahrnehmen, als wäre ich selbst dort… . Wenn ich doch nur das geringste Fünkchen zeichnerischen Talents hätte…


	12. Der Beste

**11. Akt: Der Beste**

Seto betrachtete die Karte mit distanziertem Interesse. Ein schwarzer Drache entfaltete darauf seine Flügel. Eine kleine Spalte darunter erklärte die Fähigkeiten des Monsters.

Er spürte Jous erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich ruhen und zögerte. „Beeindruckend", meinte er dann vorsichtig. Anscheinend war das die richtige Reaktion; Jounouchi strahlte auf.

„Ich weiß!" Er nahm die Karte wieder von Seto und musterte sie fast schon liebevoll. „Mein Rotauge! Er kann es sogar mit deinem Weißen aufnehmen!" Er warf Seto einen kurzen Blick zu. „…Unter bestimmten Umständen."

Seto wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Er sah sich die Karten an, die Jou vor ihm auf dem Laken aufgebreitet hatte, und fragte sich, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Sollte er begeistert sein? Jounouchi nach zu urteilen, sollte er zumindest Interesse zeigen. Aber all die Bilder sagten Seto nichts. Es war ihm eigentlich so ziemlich gleichgültig, wie viele Angriffspunkte der Barbar Nummer 2 hatte.

„Du hast keinen Schimmer, wovon ich rede, stimmt's?" Jounouchi legte den Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen zu den anderen und sah Seto durchdringend an. „Echt merkwürdig… dabei warst du so besessen von Duel Monsters!"

Seto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nur ein Spiel."

Jounouchi starrte ihn offen an. „Hey, Mann, hast du eine Ahnung, wie oft wir versucht haben, dir genau das einzubläuen? Aber dein Sturkopf hat hartnäckig allen Versuchen widerstanden! Und jetzt sitzt du hier und alles…Irgendwie krass."

„Wenn du meinst." Seto wich seinem Blick aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Jounouchi ihm immer noch misstraute. Wie schlimm konnte er denn gewesen sein? Besessen… von einem Spiel?

„Vom Gewinnen." Es war, als hätte Jou seine Gedanken gelesen. „Du hast oft genug bewiesen, dass dir jedes Mittel recht ist, um zu zeigen, dass du der Beste bist."

„Der Beste? Worin?"

„In allem." Jetzt war es Jou, der ihn nicht mehr ansah. Stattdessen fing er an, seine Karten wieder einzusammeln. Seine Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Seto konnte seine Augen nicht sehen.

Unbehagliches Schweigen legte sich zwischen die beiden. Seto spürte die Kälte. Die… Leere.

„Wir sind keine Freunde", sagte er. Jounouchi sah nicht auf. „Auch wenn Yuugi das Gegenteil behauptet. Ich habe es mir schon irgendwie gedacht." Das Eis in seinem Innern schlug sich in seiner Stimme nieder. „Ihr hasst mich. _Du_ hasst mich." Das konnte Jounouchi nicht mehr ignorieren. Er sah in Setos Augen und erkannte ihn wieder. „Deswegen wolltest du nicht, dass Yuugi mir hilft. Ich bin euer Feind." Erkannte Seto Kaiba wieder.

„Kaiba…"

„Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört." Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob Setos Gesicht eine Maske war. „Ich hatte Yuugis Großvater entführt? Und er nimmt mich trotzdem bei sich auf? Typisch. Wie kann man nur so naiv sein?" Ein hämisches Lächeln verzog seinen Mund. „Als ob ich mich je ändern könnte!"

Jou zog die hellen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du hast uns belauscht?"

„Du hast dich nicht gerade darum bemüht, leise zu sprechen", hielt ihm Seto ungerührt vor. „Aber ich kann es auch so sehen, in deinem Gesicht. Dein Misstrauen, deine Verachtung. Warum sagst du es mir nicht geradeaus? Ich habe doch schon mal angeboten zu gehen."

„Keine Ahnung, was du für ein Problem hast, Kaiba, aber lass es nicht an mir aus!" Jounouchi sah sich wieder in die Offensive gedrängt. „Wenn du dich nicht wie ein arrogantes Arschloch aufführen würdest, würden dich die Leute vielleicht nicht hassen, schon mal drüber nachgedacht?"

„So." Seto erhob sich. Getrocknete Haarsträhnen schwangen leicht zur Seite. „Schön, dass du es zugibst."

Jou war verwirrt von seiner Reaktion. „Hä?"

„Ich gehe lieber." Seto Kaiba streifte ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick. „Gute Besserung, Katsuya."

„Wa-?" Er sah Seto den Raum verlassen. „He, wart mal, Kaiba! Du kannst doch ni-" Seine Beine verhedderten sich im Bettzeug. Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete Jounouchi auf dem Boden. Die schwere Decke landete auf Jounouchi. Bis er sich daraus emporgearbeitet hatte, war Seto bereits weg.

Jou blieb schwer atmend liegen und starrte die Tür an. „Verdammter Mistkerl!", brummte er und musste husten. Er verbarg sein erhitztes Gesicht in den Armen. „Scheiße. So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint!"

Als Shizuka hereinkam, um nach ihrem Bruder zu sehen, hörte sie das halberstickte Murmeln nicht.

„Ich hasse dich doch nicht…"

-------------

Joey erklärt Seto Duel Monsters. Der Weltuntergang ist dagegen ein Witz -.- Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein, wenn ich Seto ausgerechnet in dieser Situation wieder den eiskalten Mistkerl raushängen lasse, aber ich mag Seto ja nicht, weil er so freundlich zu allen ist… (allein die Vorstellung erschauder) Tja, für heute war's das mit dem Hochladen, mal sehen, wann ich wieder dazu komme. Ob sich die beiden wohl wieder versöhnen werden? Man darf gespannt sein, wie's weiter geht!


	13. Bevor es schneit

**12. Akt: Bevor es schneit**

Der Schneefall hatte vorerst nachgelassen. Seto fand sich auf einem Kinderspielplatz wieder. Alles wirkte wie ausgestorben, keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Der Himmel war dunkel, Wolken verbargen den Sonnenuntergang. Es würde bestimmt bald wieder anfangen zu schneien.

Er setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und musterte die Umgebung. Eine weiße Schicht bedeckte alles, verhüllte Müll und Schmutz der Menschen, machte alles rein und unschuldig. _Unverdorben_. Wozu die Lüge? Seto ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es knackte kurz.

Wozu die Lüge?

Yuugi hatte gesagt, sie hätten ihn auf so einer Bank gefunden. Seto wischte den Schnee sorgfältig beiseite und strich über das raue Holz darunter. Vielleicht sollte er sich hier schlafen legen. Wenn er aufwachte, würde die Welt vielleicht wieder beim Alten sein. Er würde wissen, was die Welt war… wer er in dieser Welt war. Wer er darin zu sein hatte.

Schnee zwischen den Fingern.

Es war wirklich kalt…

„Du wirst dich noch erkälten."

Seto war nicht überrascht. Aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass er da war.

„Und wenn – wen würde es kümmern?", gab er zurück.

„Na ja… Yuugi bestimmt. Er hat jetzt keine Medizin mehr zu Hause. Und du könntest leicht alle anstecken…"

„Eine Sorge mehr, die mit mir zu tun hat."

Ryou blieb neben der Bank stehen. Er trug einen hellblauen Mantel und die unentbehrlichen Jeans. Seine weißen Haare lagen ausgebreitet auf seinem Rücken. Wassertropfen glitzerten darin.

Er behielt seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und lächelte Seto an. „Bist du noch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass gerade das die Sache interessant macht?"

„Was willst du von mir?" Seto betrachtete die Rutsche. „Es geht mir gut. Ich werde mich schon zurechtfinden. Yuugi braucht sich keine Sorgen mehr um mich zu machen. Er hat mir schon mehr geholfen, als er es hätte tun sollen."

„Du willst also endgültig weggehen?"

„Weggehen? Wohin schon? Ich werde nur nicht mehr zurückkommen."

„Hm." Ryou überlegte offenbar, ob er sich neben Seto setzen sollte, entschied sich dann aber anders. Die Schaukel knirschte leicht, als er sich darauf niederließ. Schnee fiel zu Boden, als sich die Ketten in Bewegung setzten.

„Jounouchi hat uns angerufen", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Er wollte mit dir sprechen. Würdest du nicht gern wissen, was er dir zu sagen hat?"

„Nein", antwortete Seto knapp.

Ryou lächelte wieder. „Du bist ziemlich verwirrt, wie?"

„Verwirrt?" Seto zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah den Jungen an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich bin nicht verwirrt. Ich bin… wütend."

„Wütend", wiederholte der andere.

„Ja. Und ich weiß nicht, warum."

Irgendwo, hinter den Wolken, ging die Sonne gerade in einem Farbenmeer unter.

„Kann sich ein Mensch nicht verändern?", fragte Seto plötzlich. Er hörte selbst, wie gezwungen seine Stimme klang. „Selbst wenn ich mich erinnern würde… würde das heißen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt?"

Ryou stieß sich mit den Beinen ab. Die Schaukel flog durch die Luft. Er sagte nichts.

„Ich habe es selbst provoziert, ich weiß." Seto spürte die Anspannung in seinem ganzen Körper. „Aber blieb mir eine andere Wahl? Musste ich nicht der werden, der ich geworden bin?... Wahrscheinlich hat Jounouchi Recht. Als ob ich mich je ändern könnte…"

Die Schaukelbewegung hörte auf. Letzte Schneeflocken rieselten auf die gefrorene Erde.

„Es gibt da eine Karte. Bei Duel Monsters." Ryou sah Seto nicht an. „Eine Karte, die in jedem Deck vorkommen muss. Sie heißt Change of heart ."

„…Wandel des Herzens."

„Ja." Ryous Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Er sprach langsam. Jedes Wort fiel in die Stille hinein wie ein Stein in den Teich. „Meine Lieblingskarte. Das Herz kann gewandelt werden – sowohl im negativen… als auch im positiven Sinn." Wie von selbst legte sich seine Hand verstohlen gegen seine Brust. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Menschen können sich verändern. Egal, welcher Weg sie hierher geführt hat… es gibt immer eine zweite Möglichkeit."

Seto musterte ihn.

Eine zweite Möglichkeit?

Seto Kaiba war ein realistischer Mensch. Er glaubte nur an das, was er selbst schuf, mit seinen eigenen Händen, mit seinem eigenen Verstand. In dieser Welt konnte man sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen. Sonst würde man untergehen.

Aber in welcher Welt befand sich Seto Kaiba jetzt? In welcher Welt befand er sich, dass er sich gestatten durfte, Hilfe abzulehnen?

In welcher Welt _wollte_ er Hilfe ablehnen?

„ Change of heart also", sagte Seto.

„Aber nur mit Glauben." Als Ryou den Kopf hob, rutschte eine einzelne Haarsträhne beiseite und legte die empfindliche helle Haut des Halses frei. „Hörst du, Seto? Du musst daran glauben." Sein Blick war ernst. Er ließ Setos nicht los. „Und du musst ehrlich sein. Letztendlich ist es immer die Wahrheit, die die Veränderung herbeiführt."

Glauben. An ein Wunder?

Glauben. An die Wahrheit?

Diese braunen Augen forderten ihn auf, _zu_ _glauben_. Die Zerbrechlichkeit des Augenblicks forderte es. Seto Kaiba würde es ablehnen.

Aber war er wirklich Seto Kaiba?

„Wenn das Herz gewandelt werden kann… will ich es versuchen."

Der Blickkontakt blieb, einige endlose Augenblicke lang. Dann lächelte Ryou wieder. Etwas blieb in seinen Augen zurück, das Seto nicht vergaß.

„Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt. Ich denke, dass du immer weißt, was du tust."

Die Zerbrechlichkeit…

„Und ich denke", sagte Seto ruhig, „dass du dein eigenes Wunder suchst."

Ryou erwiderte darauf nichts. Die Schaukel erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte.

---------------

Konban wa! Pünktlich zum Ferienanfang melde ich mich wieder und lade brav die nächsten Kapitel hoch! Wieder einmal ein herzliches „Arigato" an Huntershievers – und nein, Seto hat Jounouchi nicht geküsst, sondern es sich nur vorgestellt… (wirklich zu schüchtern, der Junge! Tsts, enttäuscht hier alle Fans…) Dieses Kapitel war jetzt ein bisschen seltsam, oder? Im Nachhinein bin ich mir selbst unsicher darüber… aber es hat Spaß gemacht diese Szene zu schreiben. Hach, ich mag Ryou einfach viel zu sehr V.V Aber wenigstens ist jetzt der Titel der Fanfic klar – ja, er ist nicht auf Ryou bezogen! (okay, ein bisschen… -.-) Was labere ich hier eigentlich noch rum? The show must go on!


	14. Tradition

**13. Akt: Tradition**

„Kaiba! He, Kaiba, wach auf!"

Seto wälzte sich herum und öffnete die Augen. Sie fühlten sich merkwürdig schwer an.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Yuugi strahlte ihn an, seine Haare standen wie immer nach allen Seiten ab. Seto hatte Mühe, etwas mit seinen Worten anzufangen.

Weihnachten… war da etwas gewesen…?

„Komm, steh auf, die anderen kommen bald rüber!", rief Yuugi fröhlich und verschwand wieder aus Setos Blickfeld.

„Frohe Weihnachten", nuschelte Seto und gähnte.

Es war noch nicht Weihnachten. Es war erst Heiligabend. Aber das schien im Haus Mutou keinen großen Unterschied auszumachen. Sowohl Yuugi als auch sein Großvater rannten seit dem frühen Morgen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durchs Haus und verbreiteten sprühende Weihnachtsstimmung.

Seto sah Ryou beim Frühstück. Der weißhaarige Junge redete nicht sonderlich viel und trank in aller Ruhe seinen Kakao, wobei er ab und zu nickte, um Yuugi zu beweisen, dass er ihm noch zuhörte. Er wirkte blasser als sonst, nur ein Schatten seines lachenden Ichs, das mit Jou und Honda unanständige Witze gemacht hatte. Auch Yuugi bemerkte es. Er tat sein bestes, um den Freund aufzumuntern, aber Ryous Lächeln blieb genauso unecht wie bei seiner Ankunft, als er an Yuugis Tür geklopft hatte.

Um zehn Uhr kam dann auch schon Anzu mit vollem Gepäck, das der unglücksselige Honda für sie schleppen musste. Shizuka und Jounouchi trudelten mit einiger Verspätung ein, weil Jou wie immer nicht aus dem Bett zu kriegen war. Er war immer noch krank, aber die Medikamente hatten sein Fieber eingedämmt, so dass er nur noch durch seinen Schnupfen behindert wurde. Er ließ sich aber auch dadurch nicht die Laune vermiesen. Erstmal angekommen, stürzte er sich munter in das Chaos.

Seto versuchte sich aus dem Trubel herauszuhalten. Er half mit, das Wohnzimmer zu schmücken und einige fehlende Sachen aus dem Keller zu holen. Zur Küche hielt er Sicherheitsabstand. Anzu hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie diesen Raum als ihren Herrschaftsbereich ansah, und jeder, der es wagte, seine Nase hineinzustecken, wurde sofort fürs Töpfeschrubben oder Gemüseschneiden abkommandiert.

Als Yuugis Großvater die Hektik dann doch etwas zu groß wurde, schickte er alle nach draußen zu einem traditionellen Mutou-Waldspaziergang, an dem diesmal nur ein Mutou teilnahm. Selbst Jounouchi wurde kurzerhand mit geschleppt, dank Shizuka eingepackt wie eine Mumie.

Der Himmel hatte sich aufgeklart, aber einige verstreute Wolken waren geblieben und dämpften das Strahlen der winterlichen Sonne. Die Luft war beißend kalt, aber trocken. Schneeschauer wurden erst gegen Abend erwartet.

Die fröhliche Gruppe zog keine große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon halb Domino auf den Straßen war. Seto schlenderte den übrigen hinterher und sah zu, wie sie ab und zu von Schulkameraden angesprochen wurden. Weihnachtsgrüße und Gelächter wurden ausgetauscht, Einladungen und öfters auch verstohlene Fragen, die auf Seto abzielten. Er wusste nicht, was die anderen antworteten, aber er spürte die misstrauischen Blicke.

„Tja, Kaiba, ich fürchte, du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen!", rief Anzu ihm zu, nachdem sie eine ihrer Freundinnen verabschiedet hatten. „Jetzt wird überall herumerzählt, du wärst in unserer Clique! Du wirst im nächsten Jahr einiges zu erklären haben…" Sie grinste und wartete, bis er zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte. Seto beeilte sich nicht.

„Warum sollte ich irgendetwas erklären?", gab er dann zurück. „Sollen die sich doch denken, was sie wollen." Er wusste nicht, ob sich seine Stimme abweisend anhörte. Irgendwie hatte er jedes Gefühl darüber verloren.

Jounouchi warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann schnell ab. Er hatte nicht mehr mit Seto gesprochen, seit dieser ohne Vorwarnung seine Wohnung verlassen hatte. Die anderen hatten gemerkt, dass etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, aber anscheinend gingen sie davon aus, dass es sich dabei um eine typische Jou-Kaiba-Rauferei gehandelt hatte, und verloren daher kein Wort darüber. Jou war sich selbst nicht sicher, was dieses „etwas" gewesen war, aber er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Fast, als hätte sich die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

Apropos…

… die Welt stellte sich in dem Augenblick auf den Kopf, als Jounouchi einen gut gezielten Schneeball gegen die Wange bekam, der nicht von ihm selbst stammte. Und sie drehte sich ein weiteres mal, als er nach dem Täter Ausschau hielt und dabei auf Ryou stieß.

„Volltreffer!" Besagter Täter grinste zufrieden in Jounouchis erstauntes Gesicht.

„Prima Wurf, Bakura!"

Jou blinzelte, wischte sich behutsam den Schnee aus dem Gesicht – und schmiss ihn zurück, geradeaus in Hondas grinsendes Gesicht.

„He…!", kam der protestierende Aufschrei von seinem Freund, als ihn die eiskalte Ladung voller Jounouchi-Power erwischte.

„Tja, man lacht andere Leute eben nicht aus!", entgegnete Jou und grinste breit. Jetzt war er in seinem Element. „Na, will noch wer?"

Anzu seufzte und verdrehte gespielt entnervt die Augen. „Das war ja so klar…"

„Eine Ladung für die Frau mit dem griesgrämigen Gesicht!", rief Jou. Sein Ball verfehlte Anzu nur knapp, weil sie sich rechtzeitig geduckt hatte.

„Wer hat hier ein griesgrämiges…"

„Schneeballschlacht!", verkündete Jounouchi strahlend und beeilte sich, in Deckung zu gehen. Shizuka setzte zu einem Protest an, wurde dann aber auch schon von Honda hinter den nächsten Baum gezogen.

Eine ausgiebige Schneeballschlacht im Wald war fast schon ebenso sehr eine Tradition wie der Spaziergang selbst. Yuugi war plötzlich sehr froh, seine Handschuhe mitgenommen zu haben.

Schon bald hallte der Wald von spitzen Aufschreien und Lachen wieder. Besser als jedes Warnschild verbreitete es die Nachricht, dass sich hier jetzt gemeingefährliches Terrain befand, welches jeder vernünftige Mensch meiden sollte, der es nicht darauf anlegte, von Jounouchis gefürchteten Schmetterbällen geplättet zu werden.

Seto wahrte einen Sicherheitsabstand und sah zu, wie sich die Schlacht zwischen den Parteien entwickelte. Die Parteien waren dabei Jou gegen Honda und den Rest der Welt. Es sah aus, als würde es länger dauern. Seto überlegte, ob er zum Mutou-Haus zurückgehen sollte.

Als er einen kalten Klumpen seinen Nacken herunterrutschen spürte, entschied er sich dagegen.

Unter seinem Blick lief Jounouchi rot an und versuchte, den Schnee hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. Honda kicherte bei dem Anblick.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Kaiba?", erkundigte sich Yuugi besorgt, als Seto nichts sagte und auch keine Anstalten unternahm, den Schneeball aus seinem Kragen zu entfernen.

„So. Keine Rücksicht auf unschuldige Zuschauer, wie?" Seto sprach zu Jou, als wären sie allein. Jounouchi versuchte krampfhaft, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich ein wenig.

„Unschuldige Zuschauer sollten besser aufpassen!", fauchte er nervös.

Seto lächelte. Er wusste, das Ryou ihn beobachtete.

„Na dann…" Er hatte keine Handschuhe an. Er griff mit bloßen Händen in den Schnee und fühlte die Kälte. Der Schnee war klebrig-nass in seinen Fingern.

„Kaiba…?" Jou beobachtete ihn, als würde er jederzeit zur Flucht bereit sein. Gleichzeitig konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Seto abwenden. Von diesem _Lächeln_.

„Wenn wir keine Freunde sind, brauche ich auch keine Rücksicht zu nehmen", meinte Seto, fast schon sanft. Jounouchi riss die Augen auf. Der Wurf verfehlte ihn nur knapp, aber er spürte den eisigen Luftzug überdeutlich. Es war wie ein Lachen.

„Duuu…!"

Noch während die anderen ungläubig die Szene musterten, stürzte sich Jounouchi auf Seto, die Hände voller Schnee, mit einem Kampfschrei auf den Lippen. Seto lächelte wieder, brachte Jounouchi damit erneut aus der Fassung und wollte ihn abfangen.

Jou versuchte auszuweichen, stolperte und klammerte sich im letzten Moment an Setos Mantel fest. Seto wurde auf einmal klar, dass er das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnte.

Schneeflocken wirbelten auf.

Als Jou bemerkte, dass er entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht auf dem Boden lag, sondern halbwegs auf Seto, und sich obendrein noch immer an ihm festhielt, überlegte er, ob er es wagen sollte, die Augen aufzumachen. Als er bemerkte, dass da ein Arm um ihn geschlungen war, der ganz sicher nicht ihm selbst gehörte, entschied er es, das Risiko einzugehen. Als er dann unverhoffte Nähe entdeckte, war er auf einmal froh, dass die anderen sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnten. Andererseits… waren ihm die anderen im Moment so ziemlich egal.

Nur diese blauen Augen…

„…ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich hassen würde…", murmelte Jou.

Seto starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang nur wortlos an, spürte den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht.

„Es ist etwas unbequem, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", sagte er dann und rührte sich. Jounouchi richtete sich langsam auf und schlug die Augen nieder. Er hörte nicht, wie Shizuka mit ihm schimpfte.

Er wusste nur, dass er auf einmal keine Angst mehr hatte.

-----------------

Ha! Sie wachsen! /auf ihre Kapitellänge stolz ist/ Okay, ich muss gestehen, ich habe keine Ahnung, was in meiner fanfic grad passiert… Irgendwie regelt sie alles von alleine… -.- Aber ich hätte das Ganze nur zu gern in bewegten Bildern gesehen, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Obwohl es für RTLII sicherlich zu brutal gewesen wäre, mit der Schneeballschlacht… /Augenverdreh/ Hm, ich könnte jetzt auch schon das nächste Kap hochladen… aber nee, ich lass es mal lieber vorerst. Vielleicht an Heiligabend… Bei Ra, das ist ja schon in drei Tagen! Wo ist die Zeit abgeblieben?? Bald ist das Jahr ja schon vorbei… Okay, ich lade noch in diesem Jahr die ganze Fanfic hoch! Das ist mein Vorsatz für… nun, für das Jahresende. Bis dahin, viel Spaß beim Geschenke-auf-den-letzten-Drücker-Besorgen!


	15. Das Geschenk

**14. Akt: Das Geschenk**

Yuugi sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Überall hingen Girlanden und Lichter, die nur darauf warteten, abends eingeschaltet zu werden. Der Weihnachtsbaum glänzte feierlich. Der Stern saß etwas schief auf seiner Spitze.

Alles war perfekt. Und doch fehlte etwas.

Jemand.

Yuugi schaute sich um, aber es war niemand in seiner Nähe. Die anderen waren gerade im Keller auf der Suche nach der Weihnachtstischdecke. Also tat er ein paar langsame Schritte und setzte sich auf den Rand des Sofas. Das Lächeln, das er an Weihnachten für unverzichtbar hielt, verschwand und machte etwas anderem Platz.

„Was ist los, Yuugi?"

Er schreckte auf und entdeckte Ryou am anderen Zimmerende. Merkwürdig. Er hätte schwören können, niemanden gesehen zu haben…

„Nichts!" Das Lächeln war wieder da. „Ich bin nur noch etwas müde von der Schneeballschlacht von vorhin! Jounouchi hat mich ziemlich gut erwischt…"

Ryou kam näher. Seine Haare hatte er hinten in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

„Jounouchi hat uns alle erwischt", meinte er trocken und blieb vor Yuugi stehen. Die Augen unter den weißen Haarsträhnen sahen ihn ernst und durchdringend an. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„K…klar doch, Ryou!" Yuugi rückte und Ryou nahm Platz. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas.

Yuugi blickte zu Boden und hatte das Gefühl, dass der andere seine Gedanken und Gefühle wie in einem Buch lesen konnte. Er wusste, dass sich seine Wangen rot verfärbt hatten.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen", meinte Ryou und Yuugi zuckte wieder kurz zusammen. „Du hast alles Recht der Welt, deine Probleme für dich zu behalten."

„Nein… Ryou, ich habe keine…"

„Aber wir sind deine Freunde." Ryou musterte die geschmückte Tanne, während er sprach. „Und wir möchten, dass du glücklich bist."

Yuugi schluckte. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich will niemandem die Laune verderben…"

„Darum geht es doch nicht. Weihnachten kann ein Tag wie jeder andere sein. Man muss keinen Schmuck aufhängen oder Geschenke verteilen. Man kann vor dem Fernseher sitzen und sich Kartoffeln in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen." Yuugi wurde wieder mal überdeutlich bewusst, dass Ryou keinen Großvater hatte, der ihm Zeit seines Lebens zur Seite stand. Alles, was er hatte, war ein Vater, mit dem ihm kurze Telefonate verbanden. Und eine Mikrowelle.

„He, Ryou…"

Er schien Yuugi gar nicht zu hören. „Es geht darum, Menschen zu finden, mit denen man zusammen sein möchte. Probleme verschwinden auch an Weihnachten nicht. Aber wenn man sich bewusst wird, dass man nicht allein ist, kann man einen weiteren Tag überleben."

Yuugi wollte etwas sagen. Aber das Gefühl war in dem Moment zu stark.

Er hatte Freunde. Er hatte Familie. Aber wie konnte irgendjemand die Lücke füllen, die der Verlust in ihm hinterlassen hatte? Eine Lücke in seinem Wesen, ein Teil seines Selbst, der einfach nicht mehr da war… Wie konnte irgendjemand ihn wieder vollständig machen?

„Yuugi." Er sah auf und fand Ryou beunruhigend nah bei sich. „Es ist zwar noch nicht Weihnachten, aber ich möchte dir mein Geschenk trotzdem jetzt schon geben."

Yuugi sagte wieder nichts, sondern nahm das eingewickelte Päckchen schweigend entgegen. Es war in Zeitungspapier verpackt, aber er beachtete es nicht. Darauf bedacht, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten, riss er die Schnur auf und schälte das Papier ab. Er starrte das Geschenk an.

Ryou lächelte. „Ich dachte mir… damit du dich nachts nicht mehr so einsam fühlst."

Es hatte sogar die richtige Größe. Yuugi nahm das Milleniumspuzzle mit beiden Händen auf. Es sah dem echten ziemlich ähnlich, der Form her, auch mit dem Horusauge in der Mitte und der goldenen Farbe. Es bestand aus Wolle.

Yuugi sah Ryou wortlos an, während seine Finger sich in die weiche Plüschoberfläche gruben. Der Freund neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, so dass einige Strähnen beiseite fielen und seine braunen Augen freigaben.

„Es lächelt dich an, wenn kein anderer da ist, um es zu tun", sagte er. Tatsächlich hatte das Plüschpuzzle einen langen Strich unter dem Horusauge, der wie ein Smiley geformt war.

„Ryou…" Yuugi erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder.

„Ja?"

„…Danke. Vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache, Yuugi. Denk ab und zu an das, was ich gesagt habe." Er stand auf. Zeitungspapier fiel raschelnd zu Boden. „Ich gehe mal schauen, ob sie sich da unten nicht verirrt haben", meinte er leichthin, als er den Raum verließ, ohne sich umzusehen.

Yuugi drückte das Puzzle an sich. Tränen liefen seine Wangen entlang.

-

Gomen! Ja, ich weiß, ich bin eine unzuverlässige Schrumpfnudel… Von wegen bis zum Jahresende… /seufz/ Aber hier endlich die Fortsetzung zu „Change of heart". Ich lade gleich alles hoch, als Entschädigung. Noch mal sorry!


	16. Wiedergeburt

**15. Akt: Wiedergeburt**

Abendessen. Alle hatten sie Platz an dem langen Esstisch genommen, der im Wohnzimmer vorbereitet worden war. Anzu wollte darauf bestehen, das Essen feierlich selbst zu servieren, aber mit viel Überredungskunst war sie auf ihren Stuhl verfrachtet worden, um von dort aus besorgt zuzusehen, wie den anderen ihre Kost mundete. Seto war froh, nicht neben ihr sitzen zu müssen.

„Schmeckt toll, Anzu!", kam es von Shizuka, kaum, dass sie den Auflauf probiert hatte. „Wirklich super! Ich hätte es nie so gut hingekriegt!"

„Na ja, etwas weniger Salz wäre vielleicht…", fing Jounouchi an, verstummte aber abrupt, als er von allen Seiten warnende Blicke und einen kräftigen Tritt von Honda bekam. „…ganz falsch gewesen!", schloss er hastig. „Kann ich noch was haben? Ich hab so einen Kohldampf, Leute…" Verstohlen rieb er seine Wade.

Nachdem man ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, wie gut sie ihre Aufgabe gemeistert hatte, beruhigte sich Anzu etwas und war sogar so gnädig, die Plätzchen von Yuugis Großvater nicht gleich aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. Es spielte sowieso keine große Rolle, da Jounouchi tatsächlich alles verputzte, was in seine Reichweite kam – fast sogar Shizukas Ohrring, der auf den Tisch gefallen war. Zum Glück warnte Ryou ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Seto saß auf seinem Stuhl, zwischen Honda und dem alten Mutou, und fühlte sich merkwürdig. Die Unterhaltung strömte an ihm vorbei, er hörte nur Wortfetzen. Aber er spürte die Wärme. Und irgendwie…

Die Klingel schrillte durchs ganze Haus. Yuugi sprang auf.

„Ich gehe schon!", rief er und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Irgendwie… war etwas _anders_…

Die Eingangstür fiel zu. Schritte.

Yuugi erschien wieder im Raum, ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir haben noch einen späten Gast!", meinte er heiter und trat beiseite. Auf einmal lag Erwartung in der Luft.

Seto rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, dass alle ihn ansahen, aber er rührte sich trotzdem nicht. Er war auf einmal froh über seine Selbstbeherrschung. Es war unglaublich wichtig, dass er nicht anfing zu zittern.

Der Junge war an der Tür stehen geblieben und bewegte sich ebenfalls nicht. Sein Gesicht zeigte Beklommenheit und vielleicht Angst. Er trug noch seine warme braune Jacke, seine schwarzen Haare standen wie immer nach allen Seiten ab, auch wenn Schneeflocken in ihnen glitzerten.

„Seto…" Seine Stimme verklang unsicher, nicht wie normalerweise voller Energie und Freude, sondern belastet mit Zweifel. Seto wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Er hasste sich selbst dafür.

Alle sahen ihn an. Sie warteten. Umsonst, dachte er. Er würde sich nicht hinreißen lassen. Er war Seto Kaiba, sein Ruf stand auf dem Spiel. Er würde ruhig bleiben. Er würde…

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm sein Ruf völlig egal war.

„…_Mokuba!_"

Und als er dieses eine Wort hervorstieß, diesen Namen, da erkannte er seine eigene Stimme wieder, zitternd mit Gefühlen, die ihn wie ein Feuer ergriffen hatten. Seto Kaiba stürmte vorwärts und alles andere war egal, als er endlich seinen Bruder an sich drücken konnte und dessen Arme um sich spürte, dessen Haare an seinem Gesicht und diese nur allzu vertraute Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr hörte.

Er hatte ihn wieder.

„Seto, es tut mir so leid…" Mokubas Stimme zitterte ebenfalls. „Ich lasse dich nicht wieder allein, versprochen… nie wieder… wir bleiben zusammen, ja?..."

„Ja…", murmelte Seto. Schnee schmolz an seinem Gesicht. „Wir bleiben zusammen. Moki…"

Jounouchi starrte gezwungen seinen Teller an. Die Kartoffel starrte spöttisch zurück. Es war ihm mehr als klar, dass er nichts von dem tun konnte, wonach ihm gerade zumute war. Du bist eifersüchtig auf einen kleinen Jungen, meinte die Kartoffel hämisch. Auf seinen Bruder, Herrgott noch mal! Jou spießte sie nachdrücklich mit seiner Gabel auf.

Als Seto Mokuba endlich losließ und Yuugis Blick begegnete, grinste der Junge zufrieden.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Kaiba!"

-

Moki-chan/knuddel/ Gibt es noch was zu dem Kapitel zu sagen? Ich will nicht zum Ende kommen! T-T Es macht so viel Spaß daran zu schreiben… ich hoffe sie zu lesen ebenfalls!


	17. Kekse

**16. Akt: Kekse**

Draußen war es dunkel. Im Wohnzimmer hatte Yuugi die Lichter angeschaltet, so dass der Raum hell erleuchtet war. Dank des Kamins hatte sich eine angenehme Wärme verbreitet. Zwar funktionierte der Abzug nicht richtig und es roch nach Rauch, aber das störte keinen. Leise Musik ertönte im Hintergrund, irgendeine von Mutous alten CDs.

Seto saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Mokuba lehnte sich an ihn und erzählte ihm fröhlich von seinen bisherigen Ferien in den Alpen, während er sich gleichzeitig großzügig mit Pocky versorgte, aus einer Schachtel, die er Jou geklaut hatte. Dieser störte sich nicht groß daran. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, Flaschendrehen mit den anderen zu spielen.

„…und da ist er den halben Berg wieder runtergekullert!" Mokuba grinste breit und biss seinen Pocky gekonnt entzwei. „Aber es ist ihm nichts passiert oder so", fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu. „Glaube ich."

„Du scheinst dich gut amüsiert zu haben", meinte Seto. Mokuba warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Jaah… es war ganz lustig. Aber ich konnte es nicht so richtig genießen, weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich denken musste, großer Bruder. Ich bin froh, dass wir Weihnachten nun doch noch zusammen feiern können!"

„…Ich auch."

„Na komm schon, Jou!" Anzus laute Stimme durchbrach die Zweisamkeit der Kaibabrüder. „Du bist dran! Du musst antworten!"

„He, rück mir bloß nicht so auf den Leib!" Obwohl Jounouchi mit dem Rücken zu Seto saß, konnte er ihm trotzdem sein Unbehagen ansehen. „Ich habe niemanden!"

„Ach, und warum bist du dann so rot?"

„Es ist so stickig hier drinnen…"

„Jou! Wir sind doch deine Freunde!", rief Anzu empört. Yuugi schaltete sich wie immer ein.

„Anzu, lass ihn doch. Wenn Jounouchi es uns noch nicht sagen will, ist es doch okay…"

„Es gibt nichts zu sagen!", unterbrach Jou nachdrücklich. Honda klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Schon okay, Jou, du brauchst dich gar nicht zu bemühen, dein Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände!"

„Argh…"

„Okay, lassen wir ihm seine Geheimnisse", meinte Ryou und grinste. „Aber dafür muss er dann etwas für uns tun!"

„Ja!" Anzu klatschte in die Hände. „Er muss aufs Dach klettern und von dort aus rufen, dass er…"

„Nee, das hatten wir schon letztes Jahr", kam es von Honda. „Und der Tollpatsch ist dabei fast runtergeknallt."

„Das Dach war rutschig!", protestierte Jou.

„Hmm… Eine Runde Nachdenken, Leute. Was könnte Jounouchi für uns tun?"

Seto behielt einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bei, als er den verschiedensten Vorschlägen zuhörte. Er fand es nur schade, dass er Jous Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Mokuba kicherte leise vor sich hin, als Seto ihn leicht zur Seite rückte und aufstand. „Hm? Seto, wo willst du hin?", kam es umgehend von ihm.

„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen", meinte sein Bruder. „Es dauert nicht lange."

Mokuba sprang auf. „Ich komme mit!"

„Nein, lieber nicht. Es ist ziemlich kalt draußen und du sollst dich nicht erkälten." Seto nickte zu den anderen rüber. „Pass lieber auf, dass das Haus noch steht, wenn ich zurückkomme."

_Wenn ich zurückkomme._ Wie selbstverständlich das klang.

„He, Kaiba!" Jetzt war es Yuugi, der ihn zurückrief. „Willst du wirklich bei diesem Wetter rausgehen?" Er sah besorgt aus.

„Es dauert nicht lange", wiederholte Seto und verließ das Zimmer. Yuugi sah zu den anderen.

„Wisst ihr, was er meinen könnte?" Honda zuckte mit den Schultern, Anzu schüttelte den Kopf. Ryou tat so, als betrachte er aufmerksam das Etikett auf der Flasche. Jou zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Seto hinterher.

„Ich trau ihm nicht", murmelte er. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns sprang er auf und zog seinen Pullover von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte.

„Jounouchi?"

„Betrachtet das als meine Aufgabe!" Er grinste. „Ich passe auf unseren allseits geliebten Seto Kaiba auf!" Mit einem Zwinkern verschwand er, ein Wehen blonder Haare.

Anzu zog ein Gesicht. „Er will sich doch nur drücken!", murrte sie. Ryou entdeckte, was für interessante Wörter man aus dem Begriff „Eierlikör" formen konnte.

Seto wartete draußen. Als Jounouchi endlich auftauchte, leise fluchend, weil er sich am Türrahmen gestoßen hatte, hielt er die große dunkle Gestalt vor dem Haus zuerst für einen Schatten. Dann sah er das Schimmern der Straßenlaterne auf einem „KC"-Logo und wusste Bescheid.

„Du willst auf mich _aufpassen_?"

Jou grinste. „Klar! Nicht, dass du dich hier verläufst oder so! Mokuba ist nicht den weiten Weg zurückgekommen, um ohne seinen großen Bruder zu feiern!"

Der nur allzu vertraute weiße Mantel erschien vollends im Licht, Seto Kaibas dunkelblaue Augen ein Rätsel unter den braunen Haarsträhnen. Jounouchi vergrub seine Hände tiefer in seine Jackentaschen als er Setos bloße Finger sah.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", erkundigte er sich, als sie losgingen.

„Doch." Weiße Flocken setzten sich auf dunklem Haar ab.

„Warum ziehst du dich dann nicht wärmer an?"

„Es ist doch nur Schnee." Mit dieser Bemerkung konnte Jou nicht viel anfangen. Er schwieg und versuchte mit Setos langen Schritten mitzuhalten.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Etwas zu essen kaufen", antwortete Seto. Jounouchi runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. Das markante Gesicht war verschlossen wie eh und je.

„Würde es etwas bringen, dich nach dem Grund zu fragen?"

„Nein."

„Okay."

Sie fanden eine Tankstelle, die geöffnet war. Der Tankwart, ein älterer mürrischer Mann, der nicht einmal an Weihnachten von seinem Posten wich, warf ihnen einen kurzen, misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seiner Zeitung widmete.

Jounouchi sah sich um und entdeckte eine einsame Girlande am Fenster, mit einer einzigen glänzend roten Weihnachtskugel. Den Mistelzweig, der sich irgendwie hierhin verirrt hatte und nun über der Abteilung mit den Schokoriegeln hingübersah er geflissentlich.

„Was davon würdest du an Weihnachten essen?", fragte Seto ihn. Jounouchi begutachtete bedächtig die Regale.

„Nichts"äußerte er dann nachdrücklich. „Und bei mir will das was heißen."

„Hm." Seto sah ebenfalls alles andere als begeistert aus, als er sich eine Tüte Chips und Gummibärchen schnappte. Jou beobachtete ihn, wie er seiner Sammlung noch eine Flasche Orangensaft hinzufügte. Dann wanderte er zu der Schokolade und den Keksen herüber. Er wandte sich an Jounouchi, vielleicht war ihm dessen seltsamer Blick nicht entgangen. „Was _davon_ würdest du essen?", fragte er. Jounouchi zögerte, einen Augenblick zu lang, um es noch verbergen zu können, und gesellte sich dann zu Seto.

„Diese sind gut", meinte er und zeigte auf eine bunte Packung. Er sah Seto nicht an.

Der Tankwart grinste ein wenig, als er die Einkäufe einpackte. Jou hätte ihn am liebsten mit seiner Faust bekannt gemacht.

Beim Rausgehen fiel ihm auf, dass er keine Taschentücher dabei hatte. Diesmal fluchte er nur in Gedanken.

„Wohin jetzt?", erkundigte er sich bei Seto. Es war stockfinster draußen.

„Wo habt ihr mich gefunden?"

„Hä?"

„Ihr habt mich doch irgendwo im Park aufgelesen. Wo genau?"

Jou überlegte angestrengt. „Irgendwo beim Südeingang, glaub ich. Ah ja, in der Nähe vom See!... Was willst du da, Kaiba?"

Seto antwortete nicht und ging los, die braune Tüte fest in den Armen. Der Mantel schwang steif hinterher. Jou seufzte und trottete ihm nach.

Die Bank war leer. Seto stand davor und schaute. Jounouchi hätte nicht sagen können, worauf. Einige letzte Schneeflocken wurden vom Wind vorbeigeweht.

„Kaiba?", fragte Jou zögernd.

„Sie muss hier sein", murmelte Seto. „Sie muss!" Irgendwie sah er in dem Moment unglaublich verloren aus, regungslos vor dieser weißbedeckten Parkbank stehend, in seinem schicken Firmenmantel mit dem goldenen Logo und der einfachen Papiertüte in den Händen. Jounouchi sah in seine Augen hinein und entdeckte Schnee.

„He, Kaiba…" Vorsichtig ergriff er seine Hand. Sie war eiskalt. „Komm, lass uns zurück gehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Seto sah ihn nicht an. Jounouchi fühlte die Kälte in seinen eigenen Körper kriechen. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und verschlang seine Finger in Setos. Er spürte den Druck. „Komm. Es nützt doch auch nichts…" Er wollte diesen abweisenden Ausdruck nicht sehen. Er wollte nur dieses Gefühl haben, diese täuschende Empfindung von Nähe, wo nur abkühlende Distanz war. Wenigstens dieses Fünkchen Wärme.

„Jounouchi…" Die leise Stimme brach den Kontakt nicht. Jou blickte rasch auf.

„Ja?"

Seto stellte die Tüte behutsam auf die leere Bank. Dann streckte er Jounouchi mit der freien Hand etwas entgegen. „Hier."

Jou nahm es an, fühlte die glatte Oberfläche. Es war eine neue Packung Taschentücher.

Verwirrt sah er zu Seto auf. „Wie…"

„Betrachte es als eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte Seto. Seine Finger erwiderten den Druck. Jounouchi hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, sich auf umständlichste Art und Weise ein Taschentuch aus der Packung zu ziehen.

Die Tüte raschelte leise.

Als sich Jounouchi schließlich wieder hinter dem Taschentuch hervorwagte und entdeckte, dass der Schnee eigentlich warm war, lächelte er schief und murmelte anklagend: „Und du hast den Mistelzweig doch gesehen!"

Seto zog ihn an sich heran. „Ich wollte nur die Kekse…" Er küsste ihn und wusste, dass dieses mal die Wärme nicht so schnell verfliegen würde.

Das kleine Mädchen beobachtete, wie die beiden weggingen. Ihre Füße hinterließen keine Abdrücke im Schnee, als sie zu der verlassenen Parkbank herüberlief und die braune Tüte an sich nahm.

„Mhm, Gummibärchen…"

-

Da! JETZT war es keine Vorstellung, sondern ein echter Kuss /stolz auf die beiden ist/ Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass mit dem Mistelzweig ist schrecklich kitschig… aber es ist immerhin eine Weihnachts-FF! Da kann ich nichts für, das ist Tradition! Und fragt mich bloß nicht nach dem Taschentuch… -.-

Das ist das Happy End. Es wäre natürlich keine FF von mir, wenn es ein einfaches Happy End gäbe, daher der Epilog. Aber für Seto und Jou ist es soweit vorbei. Oder besser gesagt, es fängt erst an!


	18. Epilog

**Epilog**

Die große Standuhr im Wohnzimmer schlug drei Uhr. Selbst oben in Yuugis Zimmer hörte Ryou die widerhallenden Schläge. Er lag da, ausgestreckt auf seiner Matratze, und zählte still mit.

„Warum bist du nicht unten bei den anderen?"

Er musste nicht erst die Augen aufmachen, um zu wissen, wer da fragte.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich sei müde", antwortete er.

„Warum?"

„Es ist zu dunkel. Ich kann nicht mehr fröhlich tun. Ich würde ihnen nur die Laune verderben." Als Antwort kam ein herzhaftes Knirschen. Ryou runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Besuch nun doch noch an. „Was futterst du da eigentlich?"

Der Engel sah ein wenig schuldbewusst von der Chipstüte auf. „Äh… nichts…" Sie versuchte ein zauberhaftes Lächeln, aber mit vollem Mund war das Ergebnis nicht besonders ansprechend. Auf Ryous tadelnden Blick hin lief sie rot an. „He, darf man sich etwa nichts gönnen?", rief sie trotzig. „Es ist schließlich Weihnachten! Und wir müssen unseren Erfolg feiern!"

Er lächelte. „Da hast du Recht. Ich hab zwischenzeitlich schon befürchtet, es würde nicht klappen."

„Ich hab immer an Seto geglaubt!", verkündete der Engel stolz. „Schließlich ist er _mein_ Schutzbefohlener!" Sie kaute nachdenklich. „Aber er hat keinen Sinn für Romantik. Ich meine - eine Taschentuchpackung?"

„Lass ihn doch." Er legte sich wieder bequemer hin. „Jounouchi hat es jedenfalls nicht gestört." Er hörte das Lachen von unten dringen. „Ich hoffe, es klappt mit den beiden."

„Bestimmt." Er hörte sie näher kommen, spürte den leichten Wind, den ihre Flügel erzeugten. Sie roch nach etwas Süßem, das er nicht definieren konnte. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Ryou. Ohne dich wäre es wohl tatsächlich schief gegangen."

„Gern geschehen. Es hat Spaß gemacht."

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie beide. Er war sich ihrer zarten Nähe überdeutlich bewusst, aber er ließ die Augen geschlossen.

„Ryou…" Sie zögerte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist."

„Ich auch nicht", meinte er ruhig.

„Könnte es nicht sein… könnte es nicht sein, dass dir deine Freunde genügen? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, es hätte dir Spaß gemacht…"

„Das hier ist eins der besten Weihnachtsfeste, die ich je erlebt habe."

„Ja, dann… dann lass es doch dabei bewenden!" Ihre Stimme klang hell mit Verzweiflung. „Ihr habt so viel Freude aneinander! Kann es nicht das sein, was du dir wünschst? Dass es so bleiben möge?"

„Es könnte sein. Es ist es aber nicht." Ryou lächelte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers hinein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereite. Ich kann einfach nicht anders."

„Ich weiß." Sie seufzte leise. „Du weißt aber auch, dass dieser Entschluss deinen Freunden nur Kummer bringen wird. Besonders Yuugi…"

„Ja." Er ballte kurz seine Hand zur Faust, ließ dann wieder locker. „Ich will das nicht. Aber…"

„Dann tu es nicht!" Ihre Eindringlichkeit flutete über ihn hinweg. „Denk an Yuugi! Du hast ihm gerade neue Hoffnung geschenkt, willst du sie ihm gleich wieder nehmen? Wir wissen doch beide, wie viel du ihm bedeutest! Kann er nicht genügen?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht." Ryou sprach leise, es kam ihm wie Verrat vor, in Yuugis Zimmer davon zu sprechen. „Ich habe es versucht. Aber es klappt nicht. Yuugi ist mein bester Freund, er bedeutet mir auch viel. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist. Aber ich halte das nicht länger aus." Abrupt setzte er sich auf. „Verstehst du? Ich habe das Gefühl, in Stücke zu zerfallen. Jeder Atemzug ist eine Qual, denn er beweist immer wieder, dass ich allein bin! …Nein. So kann ich nicht leben." Er zog seine Knie an und schlang die Arme darum. „So nicht…"

„Ihr könntet es zusammen durchstehen", sagte sie. „Ihr habt beide den gleichen Verlust hinzunehmen. Meinst du nicht, zu zweit könntet ihr die Lücken füllen?"

„Ich will die Lücke nicht füllen!" Ryou starrte die Wand an, ein dunkler Schatten vor ihm. „Ich will den Verlust nicht hinnehmen! Nie, niemals. Ich will kein Leben… ohne ihn…"

„Gut." Eine kühle Brise zeugte davon, dass sie sich wieder entfernt hatte. „Du hast mir geholfen, ich bin dir etwas schuldig, Ryou. Es ist Weihnachten und Wunder geschehen. Ich erfülle dir deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch."

Er spürte, dass er zitterte. Es war noch nicht zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Er brauchte nicht auf diesem Weg weiterzugehen… er konnte tatsächlich ein neues Leben versuchen und sehen, ob er in der Lage war, sich eine neue Persönlichkeit aufzubauen. Aber…

Allein. Allein in seinem Geist, in seinem Körper. Der Leere in der Welt entgegentreten.

Nein. Er war nicht so stark. Er würde es nicht aushalten, nur zerbrechen und zugrunde gehen. Und keine dunkle Hand würde ihn wieder aus dem Abgrund ziehen.

„Yuugi wird es schaffen", murmelte er. „Er braucht mich nicht. Er wird die Leere mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln füllen. Aber ich kann das nicht."

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Ryou." Der Engel schwebte mitten im Zimmer, die einzige Lichtquelle. Das blasse Leuchten war wie ein einsamer Stern im schwarzen Weltall. „Vielleicht sind meine Sorgen unbegründet. Ich kann es nur hoffen."

„Danke." Er lächelte. „Egal, was daraus wird, ich werde dir ewig dankbar sein."

Ihr Lächeln war traurig. Die schimmernden Flügel breiteten sich aus und badeten das stille Zimmer in Weiß. Dann verschwand die überirdische Gestalt in der Dunkelheit, der Stern erlosch.

Ryou atmete tief ein und aus. Es war weder Kälte noch Wärme, die ihn durchströmte, es war beides und doch nichts. Es war Wiedererkennen, es war Willkommen. Es war Freude.

Er legte sich wieder zurück und spürte das vertraute Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Der Milleniumsmring glühte leicht, der Funke war erwacht. Aber dieses Licht vertrieb die Finsternis nicht. Es zog sie dichter an sich und wärmte sich daran.

Ryou lag die ganze Nacht wach und beobachtete das Spiel der Schatten.

-

ENDE

Ja! Ganz offiziell: das war's! Tut mir leid, Ryou, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen! Ich bin nun mal gemein…-.- andererseits wollte er es ja selbst… Meine Freundin hat sich total drüber aufgeregt, weil sie Ryou unbedingt mit Yuugi glücklich sehen wollte. /seufz/ Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben…

Jetzt aber bitte Kommentare! Auch wenn's viel zu spät ist, trotzdem: wie hat die FF auf euch gewirkt? Ich mag sie, aber das hat nicht viel zu sagen. Ich schreibe so selten FFs und das ist meine erste über YGO, ich bin mir also sehr unsicher. Danke schön fürs Lesen! Und besonderen Dank natürlich an Huntershivers! Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest! Ich verabschiede mich also feierlich und wünsche noch alles Gute!

Hach… ich will mich irgendwie gar nicht von der FF lösen… mein Baby… V.V


End file.
